Harry Potter, la Fin d'un Chapitre
by Alicia H
Summary: Harry entre en 7ième année. À la gare, un étrange personnage fait son apparition, qui estil? À l'école, il fait la rencontre d'une personne qui semble très importante aux yeux de tout le monde, que vatil donc arrivé?
1. La réunion

**Harry Potter, la fin d'un chapitre**

**Chapitre 1 : La réunion**

Un soir, au Square Grimmaud, tous les professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore, sont réunis pour se pencher sur une question fondamentale: La survie des sorciers.

Voldemort c'est fait de plus en plus puissant et il frappe toujours de plus en plus fort. L'heure est grave et pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il est temps de prendre une décision face à l'avenir du monde sorcier.

**Rogue**: Vous savez que cette personne habite l'autre bout de la terre! Elle est beaucoup trop loin et n'aura jamais le temps d'arriver avant le début des classes.

**McGonagall**: Mon cher Rogue, ne soyez pas si insouciant, cette personne possède des pouvoirs qu'aucun autre sorcier ne possède. Si on lui demande d'arriver à une telle date et à une telle heure, elle y sera, faites-moi confiance.

**Flitwick**: Avec tous mes respects chers professeurs, je crois qu'il serait temps que vous vous mettiez d'accord. Professeur Dumbledore, c'est à vous que revient la décision.

**Dumbledore**: Bien, je décide donc, avec votre accord, de lui écrire une lettre, lui expliquant notre situation et lui laissant le choix de décider de venir ou non, je lui glisserai un mot pour essayer de convaincre cette personne, mais vous la connaissez tous aussi bien que moi, elle décide d'elle-même ce qu'elle veut faire.

**Rogue**: Et j'ose espérer qu'elle viendra !

**Chourave**: Mais enfin, ce que vous pouvez être têtu quand vous vous y mettez, nous avons besoin d'elle Rogue, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que sans elle nous ne survivrons pas longtemps !

**Bibine**: En effet, beaucoup de sorciers se sont déjà converti et Lord Voldemort n'a même pas eu besoin de levé le petit doigt pour les convaincre, c'est effrayant !

**Dumbledore**: Donc... Tout le monde est d'accord, je rédigerai ma lettre ce soir même et la posterai dès qu'elle sera terminée. C'est d'accord ?

**Les professeurs**: D'accord.

**McGonagall**: Et à l'unanimité.

L'audience fut relevée et tout le monde allèrent retrouver Monsieur et Madame Weasley et les enfants qui jouaient dans la cours par ce temps si beau malgré qu'il faisait nuit. Mais avant, Dumbledore leur fit promettre à tous de ne rien dire à personne, ce que tous acceptèrent.


	2. La lettre

**Harry Potter… La fin d'un chapitre…**

**Chapitre 2 : La lettre (première partie)**

Dumbledore s'installa tranquillement dans ses appartements et commença à rédiger la lettre. Enfin, pour ce qu'il avait d'inspiration !

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se mit en colère contre lui-même.

**Dumbledore**: Non d'un scroute à pétard ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'écrire cette fichue lettre ! Pourtant il y a plein de chose que je sais qu'il faut que je lui écrive et si je ne me fais pas assez convainquant, nous risquons de ne pas la voir arrivée. Bon assez, je prend une pause!

Il laissa tombé l'écriture de la lettre et alla rejoindre les autres. Minerva était assise et parlait avec Molly Weasley. Elles étaient dans une discussion à propos de l'avenir des jumeaux. Ils faisaient toujours autant de farces et attrapes qu'avant et ils s'étaient même trouver un emploi chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Quand elles le virent arrivé, les deux femmes laissèrent une place à Dumbledore. Celui-ci rêvassait et ne les entendit pas lui demander de s'asseoir quand tout à coup, un coup de canon le fit sortir de ses pensées.

**Molly**: Mais enfin Georges, où as-tu la tête, faire explosé un tel machin!

Et madame Weasley alla gronder ses enfants. Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall regardait le professeur Dumbledore d'un air inquiet. Quand tout à coup...

**Dumbledore**: Ça y est ! C'est ça, l'inspiration m'est revenue ! Excuse-moi chère Minerva, j'ai une lettre à écrire !

Et il parti écrire sa lettre. Il se réinstalla à son bureau et commença à rédiger. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait enfin fini. Il se dépêcha d'emprunter la chouette d'Harry Potter et de poster la lettre. La chouette écarquilla les yeux comme si elle comprenait où elle devrait se rendre pour aller porter cette lettre. Dumbledore la regarda et lui dit :

**Dumbledore**: Oui Hedwidge, tu pars pour le Canada !

Et il se mit à rire ! La chouette prit la lettre entre ses pattes, Dumbledore accrocha quelques morceaux de nourritures...

**Dumbledore**: Tiens pour le voyage, et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant ma chère !

Puis la chouette pris son envole et décolla pour le Canada !


	3. À destination

**Harry Potter… La fin d'un chapitre…**

**Chapitre 3 : À destination**

En un beau jour d'août, une lettre arrive au Canada par Hiboux Express. Elle est adressée _À toi, dont nous avons besoin._ Un aigle royal, perché sur son perchoir regarde le hiboux qui attend que quelqu'un vienne prendre la lettre. Il émet quelques sons, pour faire savoir qu'il est là.

Dans cette maison, au Québec, une personne entend ces petits sons, elle se réveille et va voir le messager. Elle lui prend la lettre. Lui donne l'argent et retourne à son petit-déjeuner. La personne regarde la lettre, elle n'est pas adressée à elle en particulier, pourtant, c'est bien son adresse qui est dessus. Elle retourne l'enveloppe et ouvre la lettre.

_À toi dont nous avons besoin,_

_Je vous écris à la hâte, l'heure est grave, le seigneur des ténèbres rôde toujours, et il se rapproche, ses pouvoirs grandissent de jour en jour et maintenant qu'il est ressuscité, je crains le pire pour nos jeunes sorciers. Harry Potter, dont la prophétie parlait est désormais en 7ième année et il est devenu aussi brillant et intelligent que ses parents. _

_Mais bref, je ne vous écris pas pour vous parler du jeune Potter, l'heure est grave, croyez-moi, et tous les sorciers de notre pays tremblent de peur à l'idée de le savoir vivant. Voldemort frappe toujours de plus en plus fort et bientôt, il n'y aura plus aucun sorcier capable de lui résister._

_Tous les professeurs et moi-même, nous sommes rassemblé pour prendre une décision face au monde sorcier. Et nous en sommes tous convenu à une seule chose, nous devions vous demander de l'aide. _

_Je sais, vous me direz que vous êtes loin que cela peut vous prendre un certain nombre de jour avant d'arrivé à Poudlard, mais je vous en supplie sincèrement, nous avons vraiment besoins de vous, c'est très urgent, sinon, croyez-moi, je me serais débrouiller tout seul. Enfin, vous me connaissez, et je suis certain que vous vous dites : «pourquoi il me demande alors qu'il est très bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul?» Mais bon, je vous le jure, sur la tête de Merlin, je ne suis plus très sure de pouvoir y arriver tout seul. _

_Nous vous supplions tous à genoux : SVP, venez vite, vite très vite, l'heure est grave !_

_En espérant une réponse bientôt..._

_J'espère..._

_Votre ami_

_Albus Dumbledor_

La personne souri légèrement, puis regardant le hiboux lui dit:

**Inconnu**: Tu peux resté et te reposé, je m'occuperai de toi et te donnerai de quoi tenir le long de ton voyage de retour. Demain, j'enverrai avec toi Dermott et mon harfang des neiges, Iceberg. Avec eux, tu tiendras le coup. Repose-toi bel oiseau. Repose-toi.

Elle prit le hiboux et le déposa sur son lit. Puis à son tour, elle s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire...


	4. La réponse

**Harry Potter… La fin d'un chapitre…**

**Chapitre 4 : La réponse**

Le lendemain, l'inconnue prépara les 2 hiboux ainsi que l'aigle. Elle les regarda tous les 3, donna à chacun une potion de vitesse et un petit bec en leur recommandant d'être prudent. Ensuite, elle les relâcha dehors. Les 3 oiseaux s'envolèrent pour Londre.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, les cours allaient bientôt recommencer, et les professeurs préparaient déjà l'arrivée des élèves, seul Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Il se demandait si elle allait venir. Il attendait avec impatience une réponse qui, selon lui, ne viendrait peut-être jamais...

Vers la fin de la journée, alors qu'il se tournait les pouces mort d'impatience, on cogna à la fenêtre de son bureau. Il leva les yeux pour y découvrir stupéfait un aigle et deux hiboux.

**Dumbledore**: Entrez, mais entrez vite chers oiseaux. Ho ! ... Ho! Et voilà la réponse !

Tout tremblant, Dumbledore pris l'enveloppe dans ses mains et nourrit les oiseaux. Il se hâta d'ouvrir la lettre et de lire...

_Cher Professeur ! _

Comme je puis constater, vous avez réellement besoins de mon aide. Je ne vous pose pas plus de question car je connais déjà les ravages que peux causés un Lord Voldemort enragé. Et je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que serait le monde sorcier si lui devait régner.

_C'est pourquoi, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je me fais la joie d'accepter votre demande. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous assuré que je serai présente pour la rentrée scolaire. Je peux toujours arrivée au beau milieu du repas mais tout cela dépendra de la température et de mère nature. J'en ai bien peur._

_Ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai déjà connu Tom et je sais à quoi m'attendre avant même de le connaître en personne. Mais pour ce, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me rendre un service à votre tour: ne dites à personne que je viens, que j'arrive, ça pourrait tout faire gâché mes plans. S'il le faut, je changerai mon nom._

_Bon, je ne vous écrirai pas plus long car si je veux arrivé en temps et à l'heure, il faut que je me mette en route immédiatement._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir tous bientôt_

_Votre amie !_

_P.S. Dites à Hagrid que j'aurai beaucoup à lui raconter. Et j'aurai également besoin de l'aide de Remus Lupin._

Sur ces quelques mots, Albus Dumbledore, sautillant de joie, alla avertir les autres professeurs et envoya un hibou à Lupin.


	5. L'étranger de la gare

**Harry Potter… La fin d'un chapitre…**

**Chapitre 5 : L'étranger de la gare**

Harry avait passer le 3/4 de l'été chez Ron. Ils avaient aidé Mme Weasley avec ses tâches ménagères et ils en avaient même parfois profiter pour pratiquer leurs sortilèges. Hermione était venue les retrouver pour le quart du reste de l'été.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée scolaire. Harry, Ron, la sœur de Ron et Hermione sont à la gare. Ils attendent le train qui les emmènera au collège. Soudain, dans l'ombre du mur, Harry entendit un bruit, un frôlement de cape après lequel, il aperçu une ombre. Une silhouette s'était tracée dans le mur. Il demanda à Ron et Hermione de jeter un coup d'œil. Qui était donc cet étranger, cet encapuchonné ? Était-ce Voldemort ?

**Hermione **: Voyons Ron, ne soit pas stupide ! Si c'était lui, il aurait déjà attaqué !

Non, l'étranger restait immobile dans l'ombre du mur. Soudain, Drago passa devant eux, les agaçant au passage et reparti. Lorsque Harry regarda de nouveau pour voir si l'étranger y était toujours, il n'y était plus.

**Harry **: Tiens, c'est bizarre !

**Hermione **: Quoi donc ?

**Harry **: L'étranger encapuchonné n'est plus là.

**Ron** : Il est parti, tout simplement parti. Allez venez, le train arrive.

Et les voilà qui prirent le train. Durant le trajet, des amis à eux vinrent les retrouver. Entre autre Neville et Seamus. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances et leurs pratiques de sorts. Hermione raconta comment elle avait découverte une nouvelle potion. Elle leur annonça qu'elle avait déjà, encore une fois, tout lu les livres de cours. Elle leur montra quelques tours.

Tout-à-coup...

_Toc Toc Toc_

**Seamus** Entrer !

**Lupin** : Bonjour les jeunes ! Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

**Les jeunes** : Professeur Lupin !

**Hermione** : Quelle joie de vous revoir !

**Lupin** : Merci Hermione, c'est sympa de ta part, mais sachez que je suis tout aussi heureux de vous revoir et de savoir que je reprend mon poste de professeur cette année !

**Ron** : Quoi ? Sérieux ?

**Harry** : Ha bin ça alors, c'est génial !

**Seamus** : C'est Malfoy et ses potes qui seront bêtes de l'apprendre !

**Neville** : Heureux de ré avoir notre Loup-Garou de professeur, sans être méchant professeur Lupin !

**Lupin** : Sans rancune mon cher Neville !

Le professeur Lupin leur raconta à son tour son été. Le reste du trajet fut à moitié sombre à moitié joyeux. Ils étaient tous content de se revoir...


	6. L'arrivée à Poudlard

**Harry Potter… La fin d'un chapitre…**

**Chapitre 6 : L'arrivée à Poudlard**

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, des préfets et préfètes débarquèrent et ouvrirent la porte aux autres élèves. Ce fut une entrée plutôt neutre et sans joie à comparer au 4 premières années qu'avait vécu Harry. Lui, Hermione et Ron étaient désormais en 7ième année, la dernière. Donc Hagrid les salua tout les 3 et parti en compagnie des premières années en barque, pendant que les autres allaient prendre place dans les diligences.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, McGonagall, comme à son habitude, les attendait. Cependant, Hermione remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. McGonagall les fit entrer et ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor.

Quelques instants plus tard, on vit entrer les premières années et la cérémonie du Choixpeau commença. Quand tous furent répartit, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et rappela à tous ses habituelles recommandations. Ensuite, ils frappa des mains et se rassit pendant que les tables se remplissait de nourriture. Dumbledore se dit à lui-même:

**Dumbledore** : Elle ne viendra pas, pas ce soir. C'est dommage, vraiment...

Il baissa la tête et commença à grignoter quand tout à coup...

_BANG !_

Les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent d'un coup sec. Dehors, une tempête faisait rage. Tous étaient désormais plonger dans une noirceur à glacer le sang. On entendit des pats... On vit deux silhouettes se dessiner dans l'encadrement des deux portes. Les deux silhouettes restèrent planter là. Tout-à-coup, on entendit l'une d'elle parler.

**Silhouette #1** : Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

**McGonagall** : Qui, qui êtes-vous ?

**Silhouette #1 surprise** : Voyons professeur, vous ne me reconnaissez pas !

**McGonagall** : Non, désolé...

La silhouette qui venait de parler s'avança un peu plus et c'est à ce moment là que Harry le reconnu. Il dit tout haut en se surprenant lui-même :

**Harry** : Hagride ? Mais c'est Hagride !

**Hagrid** : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Hé oui ! C'est moi Harry. Mais quoi, je vous ai fait peur?

**Dumbledore** : Mais enfin, pourquoi un tel vacarme Hagrid ?

Pendant tout ce temps, l'autre silhouette était toujours immobile, ne bougeait pas et restait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Soudain Hermione, fatiguée de les entendre et tellement curieuse demanda :

**Hermione** : Hagride, qui est-ce ?

**Hagrid** : Ho ! Euh... Désolé, je ne vous ai pas présenter mon amie ! Si vous permettez Professeur Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore lui fit un signe en guise d'approbation.

**Hagrid** : J'ai moi-même l'honneur de vous présenter...

Un petit rire se fit aussitôt entendre...


	7. Les présentations

_Chapitre 7_

**Les présentations...**

_Dans le dernier chapitre: _

**Hagrid: J'ai moi-même l'honneur de vous présenter... **

Un petit rire se fit aussitôt entendre...

Harry prit un instant et reconnu aussitôt la silhouette.

**Harry**: Hey Ron, Hermione, c'est l'encapuchonné de la gare!

**Hermione**: Et c'est probablement une fille, ou une femme, d'après son rire...

Hagrid s'éclairci un peu la gorge et dit:

**Hagrid**: J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, ma meilleure amie...

**Silhouette**: Ne me donne pas trop de compliment Hagrid ou tu me feras rougir.

**Hagrid**: Très bien, mais tu le mérites pourtant! Je vous présente donc, à l'instant même sans vous faire patienter plus longtemps... Reba Ryla!

D'un seul bond, Dumbledore se leva et regarda d'un oeil attentionné l'encapuchonné qui s'avançait vers leur table. Elle s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la salle et... enleva son capuchon. Dumbledore sourit.

**Dumbledore**: Enfin, vous voilà chère amie. Ça fait tellement longtemps! Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous!

À cet instant, tout le monde se mit à applaudir. La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Remus Lupin, qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis son arrivée se précipita aussitôt vers elle. S'arrêtant net devant elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Tout le monde le regarda stupéfait, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Tout-à-coup, à la grande surprise de tous, Lupin s'agenouilla devant elle et lui fit un baise main. La jeune dame sourit et rougit de nouveau. Lorsque Lupin se releva, elle lui sauta au coup et lui chuchota:

**Reba**: Ho Remus, mon vieil ami, tu m'as tellement manquer. Quel plaisir de te revoir!

**Remus**: Tu ne peux pas savoir quel soulagement ça fait te savoir que tu as pu te rendre jusqu'ici en un morceau! Bienvenue parmi nous, mon amie!

Pendant que Hagrid alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se releva encore une fois et demanda à Reba de s'avancer. Il fit le tour de la table et alla la retrouver, pendant qu'à son tour, Lupin reprit sa place à la table des professeurs.

**Dumbledore**: Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, nous aurons une nouvelle élève et que nous retrouverons notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Remus Lupin a bien voulu reprendre son poste, quand à Mademoiselle Ryla, elle suivra les cours avec vous, et elle assurera avec Lupin les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. J'espère que vous serez tous très à l'écoute.

Puis, se tournant vers Reba, lui dit:

**Dumbledore**: Tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux.

**Reba**: Merci! Je crois que je vais m'asseoir...

Elle regarda un instant les 4 tables et ne pouvant se décider, elle alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Harry regardait l'expression de Rogue et à sa grande surprise celui-ci souriait.

**Harry**: C'est bizarre ça, ça ne ressemble pas à Rogue, d'habitude il ne sourit jamais et le voilà, tout souriant.

**Ron**: Il doit être content de revoir Reba, à ce que je vois, tous les profs la connaissent déjà.

**Hermione**: Je vais essayé d'en savoir plus sur cette fille. Enfin Lupin lui a fait un baise main, elle ne doit quand même pas être une princesse. Mais bon, j'ai bien envie de la connaître un peu plus.

**Ron**: Mais enfin Hermione, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver!

Hermione se contenta de regarder Ron d'un air voulant lui dire: «toi ne te préoccupe pas de cela.»

Quand le souper fut terminer, les préfets ramenèrent les élèves dans leur dortoir respectif. Ron et Harry ainsi que d'autres garçons de leur dortoir se parlèrent de la nouvelle. Hermione de son côté cherchait dans ses bouquins des renseignements. Puis, on vint donner le couvre feu et tous s'endormirent sans un son.


	8. Durant la nuit

Chapitre 8

**_Durant la nuit_**

Une fois tous les élèves endormis, les professeurs se réunirent dans la salle de profs, Reba avec eux. Ils se mirent à parler d'un certain plan et firent, entre-eux, les retrouvailles de longue date.

**Flitwick**: Quelle joie de vous revoir!

**Rogue**: Plutôt quelle joie de savoir que vous êtes ici, parmi-nous!

**Reba**: Mais c'est un immense plaisir croyez-moi. C'est une véritable joie de pouvoir me tenir parmi-vous, encore une fois.

**Dumbledore**: Chère amie, expliquez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé, pourquoi vous êtes arrivé si tard?

**Reba**: C'est mère nature, elle ma fait cadeau d'une vrai tempête! Je ne croyais pas arriver ce soir pour tout vous avouer. Volez en balais par dessus l'océan pour arriver jusqu'ici en un morceau n'a pas été très facile, croyez-moi. Mais enfin, je suis là, debout parmi vous, et je suis très heureuse de tous vous revoir!

**Trelawney**: Pour nous aussi c'est un immense cadeau de vous revoir. Mais dites-moi, avez-vous eu des difficultés à part la tempête? Ne vous êtes-vous pas frotté à la mort en vous en rendant ici?

**Reba**: Non, non je vous assure professeur, aucune difficulté à part la tempête. (Reba)

**Bibine**: Alors, avez-vous hâte de recommencer les cours demain? Nous savons que vous les avez déjà tous suivit mais bon... Il vous faut vous confondre parmi les étudiants. C'est une étapes du plan selon Dumbledore.

**Reba**: Oui, en effet, c'est une étape du plan, puisque personne ne soupçonne mon existence, et que tous les élèves me prennent pour une élève, tant mieux, personne ne se doutera de qui je suis.

**Dumbledore**: Prenez tout de même garde à la jeune Granger, elle pourrait vous démasquer! Elle est très rusée lorsqu'elle s'y met.

**Reba**: Voyons, comment pourrais-telle savoir qui je suis! Elle n'a jamais entendu parler de moi auparavant. Et si vous ne lui laisser pas croire que je suis une autre personne, elle ne s'en doutera jamais. Enfin, j'espère, sinon tout sera gâché.

**Dumbledore**: Seriez-vous d'accord pour que demain, le dernier cours de la journée, cette période soit consacré à vous, les jeunes pourront vous posez toutes les questions qu'ils voudront...

**Flitwick**: Très bonne idée à mon avis!

**Hagrid**: Et j'espère que je pourrai y être!

**McGonagall**: Mais bien sure Hagrid!

**Reba**: Bon, si nous voulons être prêt pour le début des classes demain, faudrait allez dormir, je suis exténuée!

**Chourave**: Dans ce cas, bonne nuit! Mais au fait, où allez-vous dormir?

**Reba**: Chez mon vieil ami Hagrid, il m'a offert son hospitalité pour la nuit.

Hagrid, tout fier de lui, sourit dans sa barbe.

**Dumbledore**: Hé bien, c'est très gentil à vous Hagrid. Alors, bonne nuit à tous!

Tous le monde s'en alla se coucher, mais Reba, Remus et Hagrid n'avaient pas sommeil, ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à se raconter.

**Reba**: Alors, dites-moi ce qui c'est passer depuis que je suis parti pour le Canada?

**Hagrid**: Ho, tu sais, les temps ont changer. Rien n'est plus pareil. Tu-sais-qui à encore fait des siennes. Il nous menace toujours avec ses Mangemorts.

**Remus**: Et depuis quelques temps, beaucoup plus de sorciers se convertissent au mal. Ils ont tous peur de ce qu'est devenu tu-sais-qui. Ils ont peur de subir le même sort que...

Reba se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Soupira et termina la phrase de Lupin.

**Reba**: Que mes parents.

**Lupin**: Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Reba.

**Hagrid**: Nous savons tous que tes parents ont été aussi courageux que ceux de Harry. C'est idiot qu'ils ont tous dû mourir de cette manière.

**Reba**: Mais encore, en dernier il ne restait plus que moi! Et j'ai du partir, essayer d'oublier mais la rage est toujours là, et plus forte depuis qu'il est revenu.

**Remus**: Nous savons que d'une certaine façon, tu tiens à venger tous les morts de la terre, enfin, principalement ceux qu'on tuer tu-sais-qui et ses Mangemorts.

**Reba**: Ouais, et tant pis si je dois mourir à mon tour! Je les vengerai tous! Bon assez les vengeances. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui est arrivé aux Potter, à Pettigrow et à Black?

**Hagrid**: Mmmm... euh... mmm...

**Reba**: Voyons! Mon oncle était leur meilleur ami, vous pouvez bien m'en parler!

**Remus**: Hé bien, Lily et James sont décédés, par tu-sais-qui, comme tes parents. Le petit est ici, c'est Harry Potter de Griffondor. Quand à Pettrigrow, il est maintenant le serviteur de tu-sais-qui. Et Sirius, et bien... il a disparu derrière le voile de la mort, quand Harry était en 5ième.

**Reba**: Merde! Pourquoi personne ne m'a averti avant? Tu sais bien comment il s'est occuper de moi avant que je partes et ...

Elle prit une pause souvenir...

**Reba**: C'est vrai, il était à Azkaban. Comment il était quand il s'est échappé de là?

**Remus**: Il était bien en point, mais un peu maigre. Il avait découvert que Queudver était toujours vivant et voulait le tuer. Mais Queudver a réussis à s'échapper. Lorsque tu-sais-qui est revenu et durant une bagarre, il est tombé derrière le voile.

**Reba**: Bon, hé bien! Triste fin pour lui non! En tout cas, dormons, nous en avons tous bien besoin!

**Hagrid**: Dis-nous Reba. As-tu quelques souvenir de ma mère? Mon père... enfin...

**Reba**: Oui Hagrid, je t'en ai apporter, attends!

Elle fouilla un peu dans son sac et en sortit un gros album qu'elle donna à Hagrid.

**Hagrid**: Ho! Merci! Tu es un amour!

Puis sur ces mots, elle tomba endormie dans le gros fauteuil d'Hagrid.


	9. Le lendemain, potion, question

Chapitre 9

**_Le lendemain, potions, questions !_**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla dans une parfaite odeur de saucisses, de pains dorés, de crêpes fraîches. Harry se dépêcha de réveiller Ron et lui dit de s'habiller en vitesse, qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas manquer Hermione. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Quand ils eurent trouver Hermione, celle-ci paraissait aussi abasourdie que Ron à l'idée de ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir Harry.

**Harry**: Voilà, j'ai fait un rêve. Dans ce rêve, j'ai vu des gens, qui se battaient contre Voldemort. Parmi eux, une jeune fille, toute petite, qui, avec un encapuchonné, regardait la scène. La petite, elle ressemble trait pour trait à Reba Ryla, malgré que dans mon rêve elle n'est qu'un bébé.

**Ron**: Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est un rêve.

**Harry**: Non, ça se passe dans la forêt qui entoure le terrain de Quidditch à la coup du monde. La même forêt où la marque des ténèbres est apparut l'année que nous y sommes aller.

**Hermione**: Enfin, tu connaissais ces gens là Harry?

**Harry**: Non, leurs visages étaient caché. Pourtant, dans mon rêve, j'ai entendu sa voix, la voix du bébé, mais ce n'était pas celle d'un bébé. Bon bref, c'était un rêve étrange je vous l'accorde.

**Ron**: Certes, allez, venez on va aller manger.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Juste avant de déjeuner, Dumbledore leur annonça qu'il allait y avoir une période de question sur Reba Ryla et que de ce fait, le dernier cours était annulé.

**Ron découragé**: On aurait pas pu manquer le cours de potions à la place!

Après le petit déjeuné, ils entendirent Reba demander à Dumbledore si elle pouvait être exemptée des deux premiers cours et ils furent stupéfait d'apprendre que Dumbledore accepta. Quand elle passa devant eux, Ron la retint par le bras.

**Ron**: Hé! Tu sais que ça commence mal une année en manquant les premiers cours.

**Reba**: Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Hagrid. Tu peux maintenant me lâché le bras.

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre Hagrid. Ron la regardait d'un air mauvais.

**Ron**: Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fille là est louche!

**Harry**: Nous saurons tous ce que nous voulons savoir sur elle ce soir, au dernier cours.

**Hermione**: Mais encore! Elle ne me dit rien de bon cette fille et j'ai bien l'intention d'en savoir plus!

**Harry**: Vous me découragez vous deux!

Sur ces mots, Harry laissa ces deux amis et partit pour son premier cours de l'année, le cours de botanique.

Pendant ce temps, Reba arpentait les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle chantonnait un petit air:

_P-E-E-V-E-S Peeves c'est ton nom  
Viens jouer avec moi, élèves nous attaquerons  
P-E-E-V-E-S Peeves c'est toi mon ami  
Viens s.t.p et amusons-nous toute la vie_

En entendant ces mots, le petit spectre se pointa le bout du nez.

**Peeves**: Reba, c'est toi? Mais non voyons. Ça ne se peut pas, Peeves, idiot, elle est au Canada.

**Reba**: Non mon ami, je suis revenue! Et j'ai bien hâte que tu me raconte tes nouvelles farces!

C'est ainsi que Reba et Peeves passèrent la première période de cours. La deuxième, Reba alla trouver Hagrid, comme elle l'avait expliquer à Ron. Elle devait préparer le nouveau cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. De plus, elle avait hâte de re chevauché un hippogriffe. Hagrid et elle passèrent une très belle période.

Le dîner s'en suivit et après celui-ci, se fut le cours de Rogue, potions. Celui que Harry aimait le moins. Quand il vit que Reba suivait également ce cours il se dit à lui-même que puisqu'elle avait réussi à faire sourire Rogue peut-être que celui-ci serait moins bête et méchant avec lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Reba suivait le cours tout en préparant une potions bizarre. Elle écoutait à moitié ce que racontait le professeur Rogue et celui-ci ne s'en préoccupait guère. Harry en fut très déçu.

Quand tout-à-coup, une belle explosion de pluie d'étoile se fit. Tous les élèves se cachèrent en dessous de leur bureau. Rogue les regardait en riant.

**Rogue**: Hé voilà ce qui arrive quand une bonne potion marche bien. Bravo Reba, je vois que tu n'as pas perdue la main.

**Reba**: T'as déjà imaginé ça toi, grrr, je t'en veux. Non en effet, c'est une potion pour recoller les baguettes en leur redonnant leur apparence ainsi que leur pouvoir initiaux. Pas mal non!

**Rogue**: Bravo! Allez-vous autres, reprenez où vous en étiez rendu!

Lorsque le cours fut terminer, Harry fut très heureux de sortir de cet enfer. Et lui et ses 2 amis retournèrent à la grande salle pour la séance de question à Reba Ryla. Quand tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur Dumbledore commença:

**Dumbledore**: Très bien, chacun votre tour, vous allez vous levé et poser une question à Reba, elle vous répondra du mieux qu'elle le pourra. Qui commence?

Bien évidemment, ce fût Hermione qui se leva la première.

**Hermione**: Je voudrais savoir, comment se fait-il que vous ayez déjà tout appris si vous n'êtes pas plus âgée que nous tous?

**Reba**: Je savais bien qu'on me la poserait cette question! Je suis rentrée à Poudlard j'avais 5 ans. Mes parents étant décédés, le seul proche qui me restait avait décidé d'écrire à Dumbledore et de lui faire part de ces intentions, celui-ci à accepter et à 5 ans, j'ai suivi mes 7 années intensives, sans jamais prendre de vacances. J'ai fini beaucoup plus jeune que vous tous.

**Pavarti**: Vous n'avez jamais arrêter d'apprendre?

**Reba**: Jamais, j'étudiais durant l'été, les professeurs continuaient de me donner des cours privés. Comme j'avais une très grande facilité a apprendre tout ce qu'on me montrait, ça n'a pas été difficile pour moi et je passais toujours très vite et très bien tout mes examens.

**Seamus**: Pourquoi est-ce que votre dernier proche ne vous a-t-il pas gardé alors?

**Reba**: J'ai été élevée par un ami de la famille. Toute ma famille étant décédée alors que j'étais un petit bébé. Ils m'ont envoyé chez Remus. Oui, oui, votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et avec lui j'ai beaucoup appris.

**Neville**: Alors, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus puisque vous habiter chez Remus et pourquoi celui-ci vous a t-il fait un si bel accueil?

**Reba**: Quand j'ai atteint la 7ième année ici et que j'eu passer tous mes examens, je suis partie. Je n'étais pas très vieille je vous l'accorde. Il a fallu que je me cache durant toute ses années. Je résidais au Canada, dans une province nommée Québec. J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore qui m'a demander de revenir. Ce que j'ai fait.

**Ron**: Vous avez quelle âge au juste?

**Reba**: Je suis un peu plus vieille que vous, mais pas de beaucoup, j'ai 17 ans... et 3 mois.

**Hermione**: Attendez un instant! C'est impossible ce que vous raconter!

**Reba**: Quoi donc?

**Hermione**: Comment se peut-il que vous ayez terminer vos cours si vite, vous ne pouvez quand même pas faire 2 ans en une!

**Reba**: C'est faisable, mais il faut avoir la volonté. J'ai fait ma première année à 5 ans. Ma deuxième à 6 ans. Ma troisième à 7 ans et enfin, j'ai fais ma 4 et ma 5ième année à 8 ans, la 5ième année je l'ai suivi durant l'été et ensuite j'ai fait mes 6ième et 7ième à 9 ans. J'avais donc...

**Remus**: 10 ans lorsque tu es partie. Que tu as décidé que tu étais assez grande pour faire ta vie toute seule et pas avec n'importe qui! À travers les moldus du Canada.

**Reba**: Faut pas m'en vouloir Remus, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie si loin.

**Remus**: Oui je sais. Mais toi, à ton tour, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu n'avais pas de raison de t'en aller puisqu'il ne connaît pas ton existence.

**Reba**: Je sais et nous en reparlerons dans une autre vie d'accord! Je sais Remus que tu as été blessé quand je suis partie, tu me prenais presque pour ta fille. Mais de ton côté, avec ce que tu es devenu, où aurait été ma sécurité?

**Remus**: Tu aurais eu tout autant ta place parmi nous chère amie! J'en suis convaincu.

**Reba**: Bon quelqu'un d'autre à des questions?

**Hermione**: De quel existence parle le professeur Lupin et qui s'est ce Il dont vous parler?

**Reba**: Vous êtes un peu trop curieuse mademoiselle. Mais le IL, c'est celui qui a tuer mes parents.

En entendant ces mots, Harry eut une vague impression de déjà vu, comme s'il comprenait à ce moment même de quoi étaient décédé les parents de Reba. Il écarquilla les yeux.

La soirée se termina sur une note d'humour, Albus Dumbledore distribua des petits paquets et ils firent la fête toute la soirée. Ils mangèrent un dernier repas avant de refaire un peu la fête puis allèrent tous se coucher.

Mais Hermione se doutait bien que cette Reba Ryla cachait quelque chose...

**Hermione pour elle-même**: Je sais pas trop bien ce que cela pourrait être, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi.


	10. Les cours, l'école et discussion

Chapitre 10

**Les cours, l'école et discussion...**

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait un cours d'astronomie, pour Harry et Ron, s'en suivait le cours de divination et pour Hermione, l'étude des runes. Hermione fût étonnée de voir que Reba suivait presque tous les même cours qu'elle. Elle eu à cet instant une brillante idée.

**Hermione**: Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi?

**Reba**: Vas-y, ne te gène pas!

Et pendant les moments de travail d'équipe, Hermione posait à Reba toutes les questions qui lui passait par la tête.

**Hermione**: Alors, de quoi voulait parler le professeur Lupin en disant: «il ne connaît pas ton existence?»

**Reba**: Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop curieuse Hermione, prend garde, un jour ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Hermione en resta là, mais elle doutait encore que cette Mademoiselle Ryla leur cachait à tous un secret qui pouvait leur coûter la vie.

Le dîner arriva, et ils partirent tous manger. Après ce somptueux repas, Hermione dit à Harry et à Ron:

**Hermione**: Je vous le dit les gars, plus ça passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, et j'ai même l'intuition que ça pourrait nous coûter cher.

**Harry**: Hermione, ne recommence pas, elle n'est pas plus méchante que nous tous dans cette école, sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas fait venir tu crois pas!

**Hermione**: Vous êtes trop naïf, vous croyez tout ce qu'on vous raconte. Moi, je n'y ai pas cru une seule fois à son histoire de partir pour se cacher, et de plus, au Canada!

**Ron**: Hermione, elle a laissé à contre cœur le prof Lupin, et si elle connaissait Lupin, elle doit tout de même être de notre côté non!

**Hermione**: C'est ça! Vous êtes de son côté! Fichez-moi la paix dans ce cas! Laissez-moi tomber!

**Ron**: Hermione, si un jour tu découvrais quelques chose à son sujet et que ce quelque chose explique qu'elle est bel et bien de notre côté, tu ferais quoi?

**Hermione**: C'est sûre, vu de ce sens.

**Ron**: Arrête de t'en faire, Hermione, elle est de notre côté et si des fois nous nous trompions, moi et Harry, nous nous excuserons auprès de toi d'accord!

Hermione fit un signe de la tête. Par la suite ils retournèrent à leur autre cours.

La fin de la journée arriva bien vite et puisque la dernière période était un trou d'horaire, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle commença à regarder tous les titres des livres. Un par un, elle regarda ce qui pouvait bien renfermer une histoire comme celle que leur avait raconter Reba. Au bout d'une heure, ne trouvant rien, elle décida d'abandonner pour cette fois-là. Mais elle se promit pour elle-même de ne pas lâcher prise. Puis elle retourna à la Grande Salle pour souper.

Quand ils la virent, Ron et Harry, au côté de Neville, Seamus et Dean Thomas, leur parlèrent tous 5 en même temps.

**Hermione**: Hé, un à la fois s.v.p! Je ne vous comprend pas très bien! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Dean**: Elle vole, sur un balais autant que sans balais, c'est impossible non? Hermione, toi qui sait tout, peux-tu nous expliquer ça?

**Hermione**: ...

À ce moment, Peeves arriva et leur lança des bombes à eaux sur la tête.

**Peeves**: Ha ha ha! Petits imbéciles, je vous ai bien eux!

Les élèves en colères grondèrent Peeves, qui continua à en faire qu'à sa tête. Puis il s'en alla. Au même instant, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Peu de temps après lui, les autres élèves arrivèrent ainsi que les professeurs et le souper fût servi.

Après celui-ci, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune de chaque maison et la soirée fini ainsi.

De son côté, Reba dormait toujours chez Hagrid et chaque soir, elle lui montrait des petits trucs qu'elle avait elle-même monter de chez-elle, au Québec.

**Reba**: Ha oui Hagrid, dis-moi, tu as toujours ta baguette magique?

**Hagrid**: Oui mais ne le dis pas, elle est cachée dans mon parapluie.

**Reba**: Donne-la moi s.v.p. Je vais te la rafistoler avec une petite potion que j'ai préparée dans le cours du professeur Rogue.

Hagrid s'exécuta immédiatement. En quelques minutes, la baguette d'Hagrid s'était refaite, du début à la fin et était comme neuve.

**Reba**: Maintenant, tu pourras donner de vrais cours de créatures magiques Hagrid! Tu pourras même leur montrer comment se défendre contre celle-ci. Et je t'aiderai!

Hagrid devient rouge écarlate! Trop content du cadeau que venait de lui faire sa meilleure amie.


	11. La fin de semaine

**Chapitre 11 : La fin de semaine**

Enfin, une première semaine de terminée, et tout c'était bien passer. Durant le petit déjeuné du samedi matin, le professeur McGonagall annonça à tous que tous ceux qui ont l'autorisation signée pourrait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves en furent ravis. Ils déjeunèrent donc et se dépêchèrent d'aller se préparer pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Quand Hermione eut retrouvée Harry et Ron à la salle commune après que ceux-ci soient aller se préparer, elle leur fit remarquer:

**Hermione**: Vous avez remarqué que nous avons pas vu Reba Ryla au petit déjeuné? Où était-elle d'après-vous?

**Harry**: Je n'en sais rien mais, comme tu nous le fait remarquer, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas là.

**Ron**: Elle devait être encore chez Hagrid, c'est là qu'elle dort à ce que j'ai entendu dire par Remus Lupin.

Après cela, ils quittèrent tous 3 le château et se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard.

Pendant tout ce temps, Reba s'était levée et elle était aller à la volière, elle s'ennuyait un peu de ses 2 oiseaux. Elle les nourrit, les cajola, les soigna, quand elle remarqua le bel Harfang des neiges qui lui avait apporter la lettre jusqu'au Québec.

**Reba**: Tiens, tu es ici toi aussi. Mais à qui peux-tu bien appartenir dis-moi?... Je sais, je vais écrire une lettre à ton propriétaire et lorsque tu me la ramènera, je saurai à qui tu appartiens!

Elle fit apparaître à cet instant un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire:

_À celle ou celui à qui appartient cet harfang des neiges. Qui es-tu ? Et comment se nomme ton oiseau? Répond-moi!_

Ensuite elle envoya l'oiseau porter sa lettre... Quand Harry la reçu, il fût surprit de lire ces mots.

**Harry**: Hé! Lisez ça. C'est bizarre. Qui peut bien m'envoyer un tel message?

**Ron**: Ce doit être un crétin pour écrire un tel message.

Sur ces mots, la porte du Trois-balais s'ouvrit et Lucius Malfoy entra. Les trois jeunes se regardèrent surpris. Il alla se commander une choppe de bière au beurre pendant que, derrière lui, Drago, son fils, alla rejoindre Harry et sa bande:

**Drago**: Hé oui Potter, mon père est sorti cet été, tu ne le savais pas hein! Hé hé, il est temps que tu lises un peu les journaux.

**Hermione**: Il laisse bien sortir n'importe qui alors!

Drago la regarda d'un air mauvais puis, sans dire un mot, alla rejoindre son père. Harry retourna le mot et écrit sa réponse puis renvoya Hedwige. Reba reçu presque aussitôt la réponse.

**Reba**: Bien alors tu te nommes Hedwige et ton maître c'est Harry Potter. Tiens dont, je vais savoir comment faire parvenir mes messages top secrets dans ce cas. Bien que je n'en ai pas. Ha ha ha.

Elle se mit à rire. Puis remerciant la chouette, elle retourna voir Albus.

Pendant ce temps, au Trois-balais.

**Hermione**: Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête à la prison pour avoir laisser le père de Drago sortir?!

**Ron**: Hermione, ils ont peut-être été maltraités et forcés à faire sortir Lucius. Tu ne penses pas?

**Hermione**: C'est vrai que tu pourrais ne pas avoir tort, mais c'est quand même une grosse erreur de leur part.

**Harry**: Je suis bien d'accord avec vous alors. Vraiment, maintenant que Lucius est sorti, Drago ne nous lâchera pas d'une semelle.

**Ron**: Ne te décourage pas tout de suite, tu es quand même Harry Potter. Et dans peu de temps j'en suis sûre, il arrivera quelque chose et Drago viendra s'excuser de toutes les bêtises qu'il nous a fait subir!

**Hermione**: Rêve pas trop Ron.

Ensuite, la serveuse vint leur dire qu'elle venait de recevoir un message comme quoi tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient retourner à l'école. Ils reprirent donc le chemin de Poudlard.

Le dimanche, Hermione était retournée à la bibliothèque et cherchait toujours des informations sur Reba et son histoire mystérieuse mais encore, elle ne trouva rien.

Le reste de la fin de semaine fût assez amusant, ils allèrent trouver Hagrid à sa cabane et put parler tranquillement avec celui-ci du retour de Lucius Malfoy.


	12. Le bal de Halloween !

**Chapitre 12 : Le bal de Halloween !**

Voilà déjà Halloween qui arrive à Poudlard. Tous les élèves vont à leur cours comme à l'habitude. Sauf que, pour cette journée typiquement sorcière, les enseignants ont décidés de préparer une grande fête où tous les élèves sont invités. Donc, pour cet événement, on banni les deux dernier cours de la journée.

**Ron**: Vraiment, ils sont chouettes cette année! Bannir les deux dernier cours pour une fête en l'honneur des sorciers! Ça pouvait pas mieux tombé!

**Harry**: Ouais surtout quand on pense qu'on avait un cours de potions et de divination!

**Hermione**: J'avoue que pour une fois, c'était bien penser! Je suis contente. Mais saviez-vous qu'il faut se déguiser pour participer à la soirée?

**Ron**: Ho non! J'espère que je ne serai pas obliger de remettre ce costume à la noix que ma mère m'a obliger de mettre pour le bal de 4ième!

**Harry**: Hé le miens alors?! Tu m'imagines encore mettre ce costume! Quelle poisse alors!

Reba arriva derrière eux au même moment...

**Reba**: Je peux vous arranger ça!

**Hermione**: Ha ouais, et comment?

**Reba**: Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en as après moi, après tout, je ne cours pas après tes deux amis! Je suis ici pour vous aider moi, alors sois tu essaies de te déguisé toute seule, sois tu acceptes mon aide! Alors, tu décides quoi?

Hermione partit le nez en l'air. Ron et Harry restèrent là à la regarder, les yeux ronds.

**Reba**: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle changera bien d'idée un jour. Alors, vous vous décider?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, sourirent et dirent oui en même temps.

**Reba**: Très bien, alors suivez-moi, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, je vais vous concocter un beau petit costume!

Ils suivirent donc Reba jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**Ron**: Euh... Dis, ce ne serait pas mieux si on allait à un endroit où personne ne nous verra nous préparer?

**Reba**: Si tu veux, t'as un meilleur endroit toi?

**Ron**: Bin, on pourrait aller dans les appartements d'un des professeurs, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Lupin voudra certainement, non?!

**Harry**: Ouais, c'est pas fou ça Ron. Personne ne nous verrait avant le début de la soirée. On entrerait dans la Grande Salle, déguisés et personne ne nous reconnaîtrait. Je suis d'accord avec Ron.

**Reba**: Bon, si c'est ce que vous voulez. D'accord, je vous suis.

Et ils partirent tous voir Remus Lupin à son bureau. Quand ils eurent enfin demander à Lupin s'ils pouvaient lui emprunter son local de classe pour se préparer, celui-ci leur demanda:

**Lupin**: C'est Reba qui vous prépare vos costumes?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de oui.

**Lupin**: Bon, d'accord, mais ne faites pas trop de raffus dans ma classe. Bon, bonne préparation alors!

Le professeur sortit de la classe et referma la porte derrière lui pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand ils ne l'entendirent plus marché au loin, Reba commença à les observer. Elle leur tourna autour une bonne dizaine de minutes quand enfin elle leur dit:

**Reba**: Aviez-vous déjà une idée des costumes que vous aimeriez avoir?

**Ron**: Moi tant que je ne porte pas le même machin qu'en 4ième année, tout me va!

**Reba:** Ha oui, et si je t'habille en fille? Ça te vas toujours?

Ron la regarda un peu gêné. Elle continua:

**Reba**: C'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin d'avoir une idée de ce que vous désirez avoir comme costume. Alors, qui commence?

**Harry**: J'aimerais bien porter un tuxedo, un peu comme Zoro, avec un masque pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse me reconnaître.

**Ron**: Ouais, avec un chapeau melon, comme cela ils ne pourront pas dire qui nous sommes et si nous nous habillons tous les deux pareil, ils ne nous reconnaîtront pas! C'est parfait ça comme costume! Bonne idée Harry!

**Reba**: Un instant! Ils vont vous démasqué quand même, Harry porte des lunettes et toi tu as les cheveux roux! Par contre... Hum... Ouais, ça pourrait toujours faire. D'accord! Je suis prête qui veut commencer?

Ron se décida le premier. Reba l'installa donc sur un tabouret très petit, juste assez haut pour qu'il soit un peu plus grand qu'elle, bien qu'il le soit déjà. Ensuite, elle prit sa baguette, tourna autour de Ron et récita une formule magique:

**Reba**: Robéa costuméa, que sur ce jeune homme apparaisse le costume que je m'imagine.

Ron fût aussitôt entourer d'un épais nuage bleu gris, quand celui-ci ce fût dissiper, Ron n'était plus reconnaissable. Il avait désormais un pantalon gris noir, avec un chandail pareil, il portait un masque de zoro et avait une cape qui touchait le sol sur ses épaules. Toutefois, il avait les cheveux plus long, attaché en queue de cheval très basse dans le cou et ses cheveux étaient toujours roux.

**Harry**: Wow! Génial! Je veux un costume comme ça, exactement comme Ron!

Et se fût le tour d'Harry de se faire déguisé. Quand à son tour il fût prêt, les deux garçons se ressemblèrent comme deux goutte d'eau, aucune différence à part bien sure les cheveux et la cicatrice. Ils avaient même, comme ils l'avaient demandé, un chapeau melon.

**Ron**: Voilà ce que j'appelle du bon travail! Merci beaucoup Reba! C'est super, et j'adore vraiment nos costumes!

Reba sourit et répondit:

**Reba**: Y'a pas de quoi, ce fût un honneur de servir des élèves de Poudlard. Et je dois quand même avouer que j'ai fait un excellent travail, dans mon temps, je n'étais pas aussi douée! Je dois me félicité!

Les garçons n'en revenaient toujours pas, c'étaient les costumes les plus beaux à leur yeux et ils étaient persuadés qu'ils n'y auraient pas personnes pour les contredire.

**Reba**: Je sais bien que vous êtes tous les deux très content de vos costumes mais maintenant que j'ai fait ma part, je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez!

**Ron**: Tu ne t'habilles pas? Dis-nous, tu viens au moins?

**Reba**: Oui, j'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ron. Je voulais simplement allez voir Hermione où elle en était avec son costume.

**Ron**: Si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquièterait pas trop pour Hermione, elle est très bien capable de se préparer toute seule, elle était super belle au bal de 4ième!

Reba ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de faire un signe aux garçons pour qu'ils sortent. Par la suite elle leur dit de ne pas trop traîner dans les parages et elle s'en alla à la tour de Gryffondor. Quand elle arriva, elle ne trouva pas Hermione, pourtant la salle commune était vide. Elle monta donc au dortoir et c'est là qu'elle la trouva.

**Reba**: Hermione, c'est toi? C'est moi Reba, comment ça va avec ton costume?

**Hermione** (en pleurs): Vas-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne veux voir personne!

Reba s'approcha jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à discuter.

**Reba**: Tu sais, j'ai fait les costumes de Ron et d'Harry, et ils en sont très fiers. Même toi tu ne les reconnaîtrait pas. Alors...

**Hermione**: Je sais! Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pleures. C'est ma robe de bal! J'étais allé au bal avec Victor Krum en 4ième, et elle me fait penser à la soirée que j'ai passée. En plus, elle est foutue!

**Reba**: Ha... Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est foutue, elle est en parfaite état cette robe, même qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

**Hermione**: Je sais ce que tu te dis, elle pleure pour rien, Hermione ce n'est qu'un bébé gâtée. Je pleure oui, ma robe est trop petite et je n'en ai pas d'autre! Je ne pourrai pas me présenté habiller normalement à ce bal! Non, je n'irai pas point final!

**Reba**: Si tu veux vraiment venir, je peux te faire une très belle robe. Il ne suffit que de demandé. Tu sais, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. C'est toi qui ne veut pas entendre parler de moi. Hermione, tu es une des plus belle fille de cette école, alors s'il te plaît, cesse de pleurer. Sèche-moi vite ces grosses larmes et lève-toi que je te fabrique une robe de rêve. Tu veux bien?

**Hermione**: Reba, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, après toute les recherches que je fais pour découvrir ta vraie nature, je ne trouve rien. Et explique-moi aussi pourquoi tu tiens t'en a m'aider. Je ne suis pas gentille avec toi et tu t'obstine à vouloir à tout prix devenir une de mes amies. Pourquoi?

**Reba**: Parce que dans un monde de sorcier en guerre, j'aimerais que tous les jeunes de cette école soient en bonne harmonie. La guerre, la haine et la colère emmène simplement que de la guerre, encore plus de haine et toujours plus de colère. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est grand temps que nous faisions la paix toutes les deux?

**Hermione**: Oui, je suis bien d'accord, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir qui tu es vraiment? Est-ce que tu me le diras un jour?

**Reba**: J'ai bien peur que tu ne le sache un jour. Hermione, la réponse à ta question vous mettrait tous en danger, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis de votre côté et j'en veux énormément à Voldemort, alors dis-toi juste que la réponse à ta question viendra en temps et lieu. D'accord?

Hermione lui serra la main, ensuite elle la serra dans ses bras et la remercia. Après tout cela, Reba commença à faire la robe d'Hermione.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry et Ron s'étaient rendu chez Hagrid. Celui-ci était très bien déguisé. Il s'était habillé en complexe et leur avoua qu'il aimerait bien demander à madame Bibine de danser. Harry et Ron en restèrent bouche bée.

Enfin, quand fût venu le temps du souper, tous les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande salle et un par un ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Assit sur son trône à la table des professeurs, Albus les regardait entrer et sourit dans sa barbe. Quand Harry et Ron firent leur entrée, tous les regardait en se demandant qui ça pouvait être. Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table près de Nevil, Dean et Seamus. Un était déguisé en pirate, l'autre avait décidé d'emprunter les vieux vêtements de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui en fut ravit, et enfin Nevil était déguisé en moine, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il ne manquait plus à la table des professeur que Reba et à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione. Quand enfin, une de celles-ci arriva, tous la regardèrent la bouche pendante. Hermione portait une de ses robes de princesse, gonflée du bas, très jolie, les cheveux soigneusement arrangé, la robe était bleu et avait des paillettes d'argent qui donnait à Hermione un air de brillance. Hermione elle-même avait des brillants sur le corps. Ron la regardait et en bavait presque. Harry le regarda et enfin lui dit:

**Harry**: Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends vieux, va la chercher! Elle est à toi ce soir, notre Hermione.

Et il lui sourit. Ron le regarda, lui dit merci et tranquillement en marchant, il alla rejoindre Hermione qui à la vue du jeune homme, baissa les yeux. Ron, se mit à genoux, prit sa main et lui donna un baiser sur celle-ci. De loin, on vit Hermione rougir. Ron se releva et Hermione lui demanda:

**Hermione**: Tu es de Gryffondor, mais qui es-tu? Je ne te reconnais pas.

**Ron**: Tu ne le sauras qu'à la fin de la soirée, quand tout sera terminé, voulez-vous me suivre, belle demoiselle?

Et Hermione se laissa conduire jusqu'à la table. Peu de temps après elle, Dumbledore se leva et dit:

**Dumbledore**: Puisse qu'il nous manque qu'une personne, nous attendrons que celle-ci arrive ensuite, le repas sera servi, suivit d'une danse. Une vraie fête en l'honneur des sorciers.

Enfin, Dumbledore se rassit et on put voir apparaître entre les deux portes, une magnifique jeune fille. Elle portait une robe semblable à celle d'Hermione sauf qu'elle était rouge et pas de la même époque. Une belle robe de princesse. Tous les gars de l'école regardait la jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte et puisque personne n'allait la chercher dans tous les élèves, elle s'avança. C'est Remus qui se décida enfin d'aller la rejoindre, elle prit son bras et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la table des professeurs. On était incapable de dire qui était la plus belle entre Hermione et Reba.

Quand le souper fut terminer, les professeurs firent ramasser les tables et les firent disparaître. Ensuite, une musique parvint aux oreilles des élèves et la fête commença. Des filles de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle vinrent dire à Hermione combien elle était belle, celle-ci en fut très émue. Ensuite, sans qu'elle sache encore qui c'était, Ron vint la chercher et lui demanda de danser. Reba quand à elle, se contentait de les regarder. Puis, un instant plus tard, tandis qu'elle était dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint lui demander de danser. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, c'était Harry. Elle accepta de danser avec lui, et tout au long de la soirée, ils dansèrent et parlèrent. Harry semblait très heureux pour Hermione et Ron et il avoua à Reba que Ron était amoureux d'elle, elle lui confirma en avoir eu vent.

Un peu plus tard, lors d'une musique un peu plus joyeuse, Harry et Reba virent Ron et Hermione s'embrasser. Harry resta bouche bée mais dit à Reba que cela ne le dérangeait en rien, qu'il était le plus heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Puis quand tout fût sur l'heure de se terminer, Ron emmena Hermione à l'écart et l'embrassa doucement de nouveau.

**Hermione**: Voilà, j'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, mais dis-moi, qui es-tu? Seamus? Dean?

**Ron**: Je te répondrai ma douce que si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi!

**Hermione**: Oui! Je... je... veux bien sortir avec toi mais... dis-moi... ce n'est pas des farces hein?

**Ron**: Non…non non ce n'est pas des farces. Ho! Hermione, si tu savais, depuis qu'on est devenu des amis toi et moi que je suis tombé en amour avec toi et si je suis si bête avec toi, c'est pour cette raison. Mais enfin, tu ne me reconnais toujours pas?

Hermione s'approcha de lui, lui donna un bisou et lui enleva son masque. Quelle fut sa surprise en y découvrant…

**Hermione**: Ron! C'est toi! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu es chou!

Ron baissa la tête en espérant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée. Hermione lui souleva le menton avec ses doigts et l'embrassa de nouveau.

**Hermione**: Si tu restes comme tu étais ce soir, je veux bien devenir ta petite amie, Ron chéri!

Celui-ci fut tellement heureux qu'il la ramena au dortoir en l'emportant dans ses bras. Quand ils furent tous deux arrivé en haut des escaliers du dortoir, Ron la posa par terre et Hermione l'embrassa juste au même moment où Harry arriva.

**Harry**: Ho! Désolé, je ne vous... Enfin, continuez, je vais vous laissez et Ron, tu viendras me chercher quand vous aurez terminer d'accord!

Mais les deux tourtereaux ne répondirent pas, ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés. Donc Harry alla attendre un signe de la part de Ron et en attendant ce signe, il se coucha un instant sur le canapé. Ron ne vint pas le chercher et quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était toujours avec son costume de Halloween. Tous les autres le regardèrent et lui demandèrent pourquoi il n'était pas aller se coucher au dortoir. Harry leur expliqua qu'il était arrivé et avait surprit deux personnes entrain de s'embrasser et qu'il avait décidé de se coucher là pour ne pas les déranger et c'est là qu'il est tombé endormi.

Tout d'un coup on entendit Ron accourir.

**Ron**: Est-ce que quelqu'un a vue Harry, je dois lui dire quelque chose d'important!

**Harry**: Je suis là Ron!

**Dean**: Hé Ron, comment elle embrasse Hermione? On vous a tous vus hier!

**Nevil**: Ouais, formez-vous un petit couple maintenant?

Ron un peu gêné, acquiesça.

**Ron**: Oui, mais ne faites pas trop courir de rumeur hein, je voudrais pas, euh... blessé Hermione.

**Seamus**: Et pourquoi on voudrait blessé Hermione, on est beaucoup trop content pour vous deux, c'est génial, un couple dans la maison de Gryffondor.

**Nevil**: Il ne manquerait plus que Harry se fasse une petite amie à son tour!

**Dean**: Ouais c'est vrai, tu as bien passer la soirée avec Reba hier!

Tous se mirent à sifflé. Harry devint écarlate et se cacha la tête dans ses mains. Les autres décollèrent tous à rire. Puis un par un ils s'en allèrent. Mais quand, à son tour Harry fut enfin arrivé en bas pour déjeuné, tous se mirent à le regardé puis Drago lâcha tout haut:

**Drago**: Après Weasley, Harry Potter se fera peut-être une petite amie mais qui voudra bien sortir avec lui? Levez la main celles qui veulent!

Drago était au beau milieu de la salle et continuait à écœurer qui le voulait bien, depuis que son père était sorti de prison il n'y allait pas de main morte.

**Drago**: Sûrement la Ryla, elle sort avec n'importe qui et elle s'habille en sang-de-bourbe, c'est normal, elle en est une.

Harry se précipita sur Malfoy, l'accota au mur et lui dit à deux pouces du visage:

**Harry**: Tu retires tes paroles immédiatement. Retire tes paroles Malfoy ou ça ira mal pour toi.

Malfoy fit signe à ses deux acolytes de se rapprocher et tous les autres Serpentards suivirent.

**Drago**: Je ne retirerai pas mes paroles. C'est une sang-de-bourbe, avoue le Potter!

**Harry**: Très bien, tu veux te battre, allez viens, viens te battre! Si tu n'es pas trop moumoune Malfoy.

Harry voyait rouge, Malfoy avait un don pour le mettre dans tout ses états. Et puis, tout le monde savait très bien que Reba était tout sauf une sang-de-bourbe.

**Drago**: Quoi! Toi, le célèbre Harry Potter tu veux te battre contre moi, Drago Malfoy!? Quand tu veux et où tu veux!

**Harry**: Très bien, suis-moi, allons dans la cours de l'école, sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Et ils partirent tous pour le terrain de Quidditch. Peu de temps après que Harry fût arrivé, Ron et tout les Gryffondors à ses côtés, Malfoy arriva avec les Serpentards.

**Harry**: Alors je te le redemande une dernière fois Malfoy, retires tes paroles!

**Drago**: Jamais! Potter, c'est une sang-de-bourbe comme la petite amie de Weasley! Vous avez un faible pour les sang-de-bourbes! C'est pas ma faute à moi!

Et la bataille s'en suivi. Harry sauta sur Malfoy, Ron sur ses talons, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Tous les 5 se livrèrent à une bataille qui semblait sans fin. Quand Hermione accouru elle demanda à une Gryffondor ce qui se passait mais au même instant, elle vit Ron dans le tapon. Elle couru droit au château et alla avertir Reba.

**Hermione**: Reba! Reba! Les garçons se battent dehors, peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose!

Reba se leva et suivi Hermione qui l'entraîna jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Quand elles les virent, le nez en sang et Ron coincé entre les deux gros molosses de Malfoy, Reba sortit sa baguette, elle cria une première fois, rien. Les gars ne l'écoutaient pas. Hermione lui pria de faire quelque chose. Elle leva sa baguette et en fit sortir une détonation du tonnerre. Tous arrêtèrent la bagarre et regardèrent ce qui venait de se produire.

**Reba**: Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre! Vous pourriez être renvoyé!

Hermione accouru auprès de Ron qui saignait abondamment du nez.

**Reba**: Vraiment, vous n'êtes que des bébés, et je parle pour tous vous autre. Vous avez 17 ans et vous vous battez encore pour des conneries. Allez, retournez tous à l'école, et j'en vois un qui dit un mot, je le dénonce à Dumbledore! Allez plus vite que ça.

Quand la foule se fut dissipé, Reba alla voir Harry.

**Reba**: Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui...

Harry passa à côté d'elle sans un regard, mort de honte. Il retourna à la salle commune. Reba le suivi jusque là.

**Reba**: Harry, dis-moi ce qui t'as pris de faire ça?

Elle lui donna des mouchoirs pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer un peu le sang qu'il avait dans la figure. Toutefois, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Au même instant, Hermione et Ron entrèrent.

**Hermione**: Moi je peux t'expliqué.

Harry la regardait d'un air qui se voulait méchant. Hermione continua:

**Hermione**: C'est dure à imaginer mais c'est à cause de toi.

**Reba**: Moi?!

**Hermione**: Oui toi. Quand Harry est entré dans la Grande salle Malfoy c'est mit à le taquiné et il t'a même traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Ce qui a mit Harry dans cet état. Ensuite, ils se sont tous rendu au terrain de Quidditch et Malfoy nous a tous les deux traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Alors Ron s'est mêlé de la bagarre et les deux idiots à Malfoy aussi. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

**Reba**: Harry, écoute-moi. Tu dois être extrêmement gêné qu'Hermione me raconte cela mais dis-toi que pour tout t'avouer, mes parents étaient des sorciers issus de famille moldue, comme tes parents. Alors, tu n'avais pas à te bagarrer pour moi. À moins qu'il n'y ait une autre raison?

**Harry**: Mais enfin, ce n'est pas parce que tu es de famille moldu qu'il a le droit de vous traiter, toi et Hermione en de moins que rien!

Reba regarda Hermione et lui demanda à elle et Ron de les laisser, Harry et elle, seuls un instant. Hermione emmena donc Ron dans le dortoir des filles. Ensuite Reba continua :

**Reba**: Harry, écoute-moi. Tu ne dois jamais recommencer ce que tu viens de faire. Je vaut peut-être plus que ce que Malfoy croit mais tu ne dois pas te battre pour moi.

Harry la regarda dans l'espoir qu'elle ne se doute de rien puis elle reprit :

**Reba**: Dis-moi Harry, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu t'es battu? Tu peux tout me dire Harry, je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout.

**Harry**: Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

**Reba**: Bon, comme tu voudras. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, vas te lavé et revient manger. Je vais aller chercher Ron et Hermione. Nous t'attendrons à la Grande salle.

Puis elle s'en alla. Halloween avait été dure pour Harry. Il n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'il y avait bien une autre raison pour laquelle il s'était battu avec Malfoy et d'une certaine façon, il était un peu déçu de ne pas lui avoir avouer le pourquoi de la chose mais il se dit à lui-même qu'il ne lui dirait qu'à un certain moment et quand le moment sera venu. Les jours passèrent et on entendit plus parler de cette bagarre à propos de laquelle, Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux dans l'espoir que ça ne se reproduirait plus.


	13. Fin de session et vacances de Noël

Chapitre 13 : Fin de session et vacances de Noël

La fin de la première session était arrivée. Hermione, comme toujours, angoissait pour les examens tant dis que Harry et Ron, qui réussissaient toujours à passer leur examen sans jamais rien comprendre se demandaient encore une fois pourquoi Hermione se faisait tant de soucis, elle qui avait toujours les meilleures notes. Quand ils lui dirent, elle leur fit la grimace. Il y avait une chose de bonne avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis Halloween, Hermione sortait désormais avec Ron et était enfin devenue amie avec Reba, ce qui lui enleva le goût de continuer à rechercher des informations à propos de Reba. Harry et Ron se dirent qu'ils ne lui en reparleraient pas, comme ça, elle ne les achalerait plus avec cette histoire. Toutefois, elle les harcelait car ils ne révisaient pas assez à son goût.

**Hermione**: Pourtant, c'est notre 7ième année, et vous savez que c'est très important de les passer, ces cours. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas plus d'effort?

**Ron**: Euh... On allait s'y mettre, t'inquiète pas Hermione. On va étudier presque autant que toi.

Hermione le regarda en voulant dire: «je ne suis pas sure de sa moi!» mais elle ne dit rien. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuné. Ensuite commença les premiers examens. Le premier de tous fut celui d'astronomie. Il ne fut pas trop compliqué. Une petite pause de 15 minutes leur fut accorder et s'en suivit l'examen d'Histoire de la magie. Ensuite ils eurent 1 heure pour manger et les examens reprirent avec soins au créatures magiques, petite pause, et enfin, potions.

**Ron**: Pour une fois, je l'ai trouver pas pire l'examen de Potions.

**Harry**: Ouais, j'avoue, je l'ai trouver pas mal du tout.

**Hermione**: Demain nous avons... L'examen de sortilège, de métamorphose et celui de botanique. Les autres examens se feront après demain.

**Ron**: Ça non plus c'est pas mal! Il va nous rester Défense contre les forces du mal et les cours optionnels. C'est génial! Ensuite se sera les vacances de Noël.

**Harry**: Ouais, une autre année à rien faire pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est déjà décidé pour moi, je reste ici les amis. Il n'est quand même pas question que je retourne chez les Dursley pour Noël. Beurk alors.

**Reba**: Pourquoi ça serait si beurk? Ton oncle et ta tante ne doivent quand même pas être si effrayant que ça!?!

**Harry**: Oui sûrement, quand on ne les connaît pas!

Reba s'en alla tout de suite après ces mots. Les examens reprirent jour après jour puis enfin, arriva le dernier examen.

**Ron**: Enfin! À nous la liberté et les vacances pour 2 semaines! Vive les vacances!

**Hermione**: Voyons Ron, tu sais que tout recommence par après, tu pourras chantonné quand ce sera la fin d'année!

**Harry**: Tu n'es pas obligé d'être rabat-joie!

**Hermione**: C'est vrai après tout, je retourne voir mes parents moi aussi!

**Harry**: Ha quoi! Vous me laissez ici tout seul?

**Hermione**: Hé! Mais tu pourrais aller chez l'un de nous deux! Je suis sûre que nos parents accepteraient. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

**Harry**: Voyons Hermione, je blaguais, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je reste ici, et puis, je ne serai pas tout seul. Il y aura Dumbledore et Hagrid et Lupin. Je passerai un merveilleux Noël en leur compagnie. Allez retrouver vos parents et amusez-vous bien. Vous me raconterez tout ce que vous avez fait en revenant!

**Ron**: Ouff, tu me rassures. Je croyais que tu étais vraiment fâché ou surpris! Hé vieux, tu m'as fait peur! Hé hé.

Puis Ron baissa le ton et lui dit:

**Ron**: Et puis, entre nous, il y aura aussi Reba. D'après-moi tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

Tout en parlant, ils s'était rendu à la grande salle où allait bientôt se donner le dernier repas avant Noël. Quand Dumbledore fit son entrée et fut assis à sa table, il leva les mains et leur dit:

**Dumbledore**: Je vous souhaites à tous de bonnes vacances de Noël. Maintenant, festoyons à votre départ!

Tous se régalèrent ensuite vint le tour de McGonagall de parler:

**McGonagall**: Bon, si tout le monde à terminer de manger, je demanderais à tout les élèves qui retournent chez eux pour les vacances de bien vouloir aller faire leur bagages. Vous partez ce soir, à 20 heure.

Après les mots de McGonagall, tous les élèves retournèrent à leur dortoir respectif et préparèrent leur bagages. Harry les attendait dans la salle commune. Quand fut venu le moment de partir, Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle lui enverrait une carte pour Noël et peut-être un petit cadeau. Ron, quant à lui, se contenta de lui serrer la main et lui dit qu'il lui enverrait sûrement une carte lui aussi. Harry les remercia et les regarda s'en aller en diligences. En se retournant, il avait quand même la mine basse. Il se disait qu'il passerait les vacances de Noël à soigné des créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Pour Harry, les vacances de Noël ne s'annonçaient pas trop bien.


	14. Le Noël de Harry

Chapitre 14 : Le Noël de Harry

Et voilà, Ron et Hermione sont partis pour Noël, ils vont revenir seulement après les fêtes et Harry est tout seul, ou presque, au château. Il s'ennuie mais pas pour longtemps. Le voici à la table des Gryffondor, tout seul, et qui mange.

**Reba**: Bonjour toi. Je peux m'asseoir?

**Harry**: Mais quelle question, vas-y, assit toi. De toute façon, je suis tout seul alors ta compagnie ne me fera pas de tort.

À sa grande surprise, il vit que Reba lui souriait. Elle se mit à manger à son tour. Puis un peu plus tard pendant le petit déjeuné, elle lui demanda:

**Reba**: Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça mais... Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu t'es battu! Je sais très bien pourtant que ce que tu m'as raconté n'est pas la seule raison. Alors?

**Harry**: Hé merde! Tu n'oublieras jamais cette histoire toi alors? Et puis si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir et bien...

Harry fit une pause et regarda les yeux de Reba qui tout à coup avait pris deux couleurs différentes.

**Harry**: Mais... Comment ça se fait que tes yeux ne soient plus pareil? Comment tu fais ça?

**Reba**: Quoi!? Mais non voyons, j'ai toujours eu les yeux vert bleu pourquoi ils auraient changer de couleur?

Harry lui prêta un miroir qu'il trouva sur le banc près de lui. Reba se regarda et fit la surprise.

**Reba**: Hé bien. On dirait que tu as raison. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi alors... Mais dis au fait, on ne parlait pas de moi mais de toi alors, la raison?

Harry soupira et lui dit qu'il n'était pas prêt encore à en parler. Il lui demanda d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Elle accepta. Ensuite, les tables se virent ramassées et chacun partit de son côté.

Reba s'était rendu à la salle de bain, elle se plaça devant le miroir et se regarda droit dans les yeux. Et justement, ses yeux avaient reprit leur couleur normal.

**Reba**: C'est impossible! Non, vraiment ça ne se peut pas. Je n'y crois pas. Il ne le faut pas. Vraiment. Allez Reba, arrête de te parler et retourne le voir, ou fait autre chose. Réveille toi ma vieille!

Elle se donna une petite claque dans la figure, se lava celle-ci et en soupirant, alla rejoindre Hagrid.

Bientôt, le souper de Noël arriva et se fût vraiment magique. Dumbledore avait préparé plein de surprises et ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble. À un moment donné, Harry approcha de Reba et sans qu'elle le sache observa ses yeux. Comme elle lui avait dit, ils étaient vert bleu. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne et au même moment, les yeux de Reba changèrent de couleur.

**Harry**: Encore! Tes yeux, ils ont reprit leur couleurs différentes!

Reba se leva, entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart et lui dit:

**Reba**: Écoute Harry, ne te préoccupe pas de mes yeux, c'est de famille, j'ai vérifier et ce n'est pas dangereux. Alors cesse de me le dire chaque fois que tu t'en rends compte d'accord?

Harry acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. Durant toute la soirée ils s'amusèrent et Harry ne fit plus attention aux yeux de Reba qui cependant, ne changeait de couleur qu'en sa présence. Ensuite, Harry retourna au dortoir de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il voulu monté les escaliers pour aller se coucher, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

**Reba**: Harry! Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi un peu. On pourrait se parler... de ... nos...

**Harry**: Nos parents!

**Reba**: Oui, enfin, ils sont décédés de la même façon. Dis, ça te tente?

Harry avait complètement oublier ce détail mais il avoua à Reba qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et celle-ci accepta de le laisser. Cependant, Harry ne s'endormait pas pour vrai, au contraire, il avait quelque chose d'important à écrire à ces deux meilleurs amis et il prit aussitôt un morceau de parchemin et leur écrivit. Ensuite, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à la volière et envoya le message à Ron et Hermione. Par la suite, il se rendit chez Hagrid. Quand il frappa à la porte, le géant vint lui répondre un doigt sur la bouche.

**Hagrid**: Chutt! Elle dort encore. Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?

**Harry** (chuchottant): Très bien Hagrid et toi?

**Hagrid**: Ho, mais je vais bien! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Harry?

**Harry**: Ho, euh... en réalité, je venais te parler d'elle.

Hagrid surprit le regarda.

**Hagrid**: Pourquoi?

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il avait constaté le jour de Noël et demanda à Hagrid si elle était vraiment ce que tout le monde croit qu'elle est.

**Hagrid**: Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Serais-tu tombé en amour avec elle? Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ces jours-ci.

**Harry**: Hagrid! Là n'est pas la question! Je veux savoir si elle est vraiment Reba Ryla, la simple étudiante. Alors, tu me réponds?!

Hagrid entraîna Harry dehors et le fit s'asseoir sur un gros rocher. Ensuite il se mit à genoux et lui dit:

**Hagrid**: Mon cher Harry, j'ai le regret de t'avouer que tu as peut-être raison. Mais s'il te plaît, pour ta protection, ne cherche pas à savoir d'accord. Oui, elle est plus que ce que le monde croit, mais personne ne doit le savoir! Tu m'as bien compris?

Harry le regarda étonné et lui fit un signe de la tête pour approuvé qu'il avait tout compris à la perfection. Il venait de réalisé que ce qu'il aurait à avouer à Reba serait peut-être impossible. Il sortit de sa penser quand Hagrid lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**Hagrid**: Alors, tu es en amour Harry. Bravo! Tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui!

Hagrid se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose et se mit a rire légèrement. Harry se tourna vers lui, sourit et sauta sur Hagrid qui tomba à la renverse. Les deux s'amusèrent dans la neige quand tout à coup, on entendit un cri d'oiseau déchiré le ciel. Hagrid et Harry leva aussitôt la tête.

**Reba**: C'est Dermott, il m'apporte quelque chose.

L'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule de Reba et laissa tombé une petite boule blanche.

**Reba**: Une balle de neige? D'accord, j'ai compris.

Elle se pencha et fit une petite boule de neige, puis se releva et la lança à Harry, qui la reçu droit dans le visage. Sonné, il tomba à la renverse et Reba se mit à rire aux éclats. Puis Hagrid, Reba et Harry partirent une bagarre de boules de neige. Quand à un moment donné, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs, à l'exception du professeur Trelawney, arrivèrent et virent la bagarre, Harry eut une idée. Il se mit à crier:

**Harry**: On attaque les professeurs!

Et puis tout le monde si mit à faire la guerre de la neige. C'est ainsi que les vacances de Noël se passèrent pour Harry. Il n'avait cependant pas oublier ce que Hagrid lui avait avouer à propos de Reba et il fût un peu déçu à l'idée que ces aveux ne pourrait peut-être jamais être révélé au grand jour. Mais avec toute cette excitation qui régnait dans l'air, il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y repenser. Il s'amusa beaucoup plus avec tous le monde réunit qu'il l'avait imaginé lorsque Ron et Hermione l'avait quitter pour Noël. Il garda le secret de Reba tout enfuit dans ses pensées et se promit de ne rien dire.


	15. Retour de vacances et cachotteries

Chapitre 15 : Le retour des vacances et cachotteries

Voilà déjà les vacances de Noël terminées. Ron, Hermione et tous les autres reviennent de vacances. À leur retour au château, tous deux ont hâte de savoir ce que Harry à découvert d'autre chez Reba mais quand ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, ils virent Reba et Harry jouant aux échecs. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et s'installèrent à leurs côtés.

**Hermione**: Bonjour vous deux! Passer de bonnes vacances de Noël?

**Reba**: Oui, excellentes! Et vous deux?

**Ron**: Super! Les parents d'Hermione sont vraiment gentils, je ne les imaginais pas ainsi. J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances avec sa famille et la mienne. Vous jouez aux échecs. Qui gagne?

**Harry**: Échec et Matte! C'est moi qui gagne! Bonjour à vous deux!

**Reba**: Bon, ce n'est pas que je suis mauvaise perdante mais je vais y aller moi là! Bonne journée et bon retour!

Elle quitta la Grande salle. Hermione se leva et la suivi discrètement.

**Ron**: Hermione, où vas-tu?

**Hermione**: À la bibliothèque, j'ai un livre à remettre. Excusez-moi les gars.

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle à son tour. Elle suivi Reba qui à son grand étonnement, se rendait à la bibliothèque. Hermione regarda, cachée dans un coin de mur, vers quelle rangée se dirigeait Reba. Quand celle-ci fût assise, Hermione alla se placer dans la rangée juste derrière et sans faire de bruit. Elle pouvait ainsi espionner Reba sans que cette dernière le sache. Hermione écarta deux livres et pu observer les mouvements de Reba. Ce fût une surprise quand Hermione découvrit qu'elle écrivait. Cependant, elle n'en resta pas là, Hermione continua de guetter les moindre gestes de Reba. Tout-à-coup...

_On demande Reba Ryla à la salle des professeurs immédiatement SVP! Je répète, on demande Reba Ryla à la salle des professeurs immédiatement!_

Reba se leva et aussitôt, Hermione se cacha derrière un gros livre. Reba passa au côté d'elle sans la voir. Hermione replaça le livre et alla dans la rangée où se trouvait Reba.

**Hermione** (tout bas pour elle-même): Ha Ha! Elle à laisser ça là! Tiens tiens tiens...

Puis regardant autour d'elle au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un qui la verrait, Hermione prit le livre de Reba, le cacha entre deux livres de cours à elle puis retourna rejoindre les garçons.

**Ron**: Alors, t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

**Hermione**: Oui! J'ai exactement ce que je cherchais. Vous m'attendez, je vais aller serrer mes livres dans le dortoir et je reviens. Ensuite, on se trouvera quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Les cours ne recommence que demain.

Hermione parti pour la tour de Gryffondor, quand elle fut revenue, tous trois allèrent rejoindre Hagrid. Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec celui-ci. Enfin, quand fût venu le temps de manger, ils retournèrent, en compagnie de Hagrid, dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite, se fût l'heure du retour au dortoir, là où chacun racontait aux autres ses vacances. Mais Hermione inventa une raison «je dois aller défaire mes valises et préparer mes livres pour demain»et alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur son lit. Là elle ouvrit le livre dans lequel Reba était entrain d'écrire. À sa grande surprise, s'était un journal intime. Hermione, sans savoir ce qu'elle y découvrirait, se mit à lire.


	16. Le journal intime

**Chapitre 16 : Le journal intime**

Hermione s'assit sur son lit, fit la découverte surprenante que le livre dans lequel Reba écrivait était en réalité un journal intime. Hermione l'ouvrit et se mit à lire:

**Hermione**: Mais bon sang, il est très très vieux se livre! Le 16 juin 1112!

Cher Journal,  
J'ai à te confier quelque chose, un secret que seuls, moi et mes 3 confrères savons. Nous sommes en ce moment précis, depuis près de 100 ans, des Shadow. 

Nous sommes, à l'instant même ,que quatre. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres, un peu plus tard, qui se joindront à nous. Comme tout a un commencement, je vais te raconter comment tout cela nous est arrivé.

Cela commence ainsi… Je suis née de parents moldus, des gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Ils m'ont baptisés Elga Strawood. Le jour de mes 8 ans, ils se sont aperçus que quelque chose clochait chez moi. Dans la maison disparaissaient des crayons, des vases, et même une poule pouvait venir pondre dans le bain. Parfois, on voyait voler une horloge à travers la cuisine. C'est alors qu'ils ont remarqué une chose que jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient aperçu :lorsque j'étais dans un coin sombre, mon œil droit devenait bleu puis lentement, il passait du vert au rouge et revenait au bleu. Ils n'y ont jamais plus fait illusion, jusqu'au jour de mes onze ans.

Cette journée là, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous avons tous su que j'étais une sorcière. Je suis née en 1008 et nous sommes en 1112. Un peu surprenant non ? Et bien, continuons. La lettre disait que j'étais acceptée au collège Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. La lettre indiquait comment se rendre au chemin de traverse et où se trouvait le Poudlard Express, le train de la voix 9 ¾ à King's Cross. Une liste de fournitures accompagnait la lettre.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, mes parents et moi, nous nous sommes rendu au Chaudron Baveur où nous avons pu emprunter le Chemin de Traverse. Là ne manquait pas les boutiques. Des boutiques de linges, de baguettes, de livres et pleins d'autres encore. Nous avons d'abord visité avant d'acheter. C'est spécifiquement chez le libraire que j'ai rencontré mon premier semblable.

Il s'appelait Adil Woodock et était également né de parents moldus. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, Adil et moi, nos deux yeux sont devenus bleus. Un bleu si éblouissant que nos parents n'en revenaient pas. Ceux-ci se sont regardés puis Adil m'a parlé. Il m'a dit :

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Adil Woodock.**

Il m'a présenté sa main, que j'ai serré dans la mienne en répondant :

**- Bonjour! Moi c'est Elga Strawood. Où es-tu inscrit?**

Adil m'a alors souri puis, il s'est présenté plus en détails.

**- J'ai onze ans et je viens tout juste de savoir que je suis un sorcier. Je suis inscrit à Poudlard.**

Je lui ai souri à mon tour et répondu en riant presque :

**- J'ai onze ans également, je viens moi aussi d'apprendre que je suis une sorcière et je suis, tout comme toi, inscrite à Poudlard. Je viens également de faire une étonnante découverte : Je ne suis pas seule à avoir les yeux lumineux.**

Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil et nous avons bien rit, après quoi nous nous sommes séparés en se disant à bientôt.

C'est à bord du train que je l'ai revu. Nous avons pris un compartiment éloigné des autres et nous avons commencé à nous raconter nos vies, jusqu'à ce que siffle le train pour annoncer notre arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Des diligences nous ont amené au château où a eu lieu un banquet. C'était grandiose. Nous avons d'abord été, moi et les autres première année, répartis dans différentes maisons. Il y en avait quatre : La première, Serdaigle, puis Poufsouffle, ensuite, Serpentard et puis, Griffondor, le dernier. Adil et moi avons été envoyé à Griffondor.

Nous avions des cours communs avec d'autres maisons. Nous avions les cours de métamorphose, les cours de sortilèges et enchantements, les cours de potions, les cours de vol. Il y avait aussi les cours de botanique, les cours d'histoire de la magie et le cours le plus intéressant, le cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Adil et moi étions de vrais rebelles. Nous détestions les règlements et malgré tous ces petites embûches, nous étions les premiers de la classe.

La première année a été très passionnante. Nous faisions des découvertes extraordinaires. La forêt interdite était très amusante aussi, nous avons été y faire quelques randonnées nocturnes. Enfin, à la fin de notre première année, nous avons eu les notes les plus élevées, donc, nous avions passé nos examens et nous sommes retourné, pour l'été, chez nos parents.

Durant l'été, Adil et moi nous nous écrivions beaucoup. Nous organisions des rencontres entre nous, sur le Chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur et pendant deux semaines, nous allions chez l'autre et l'autre venait chez-nous. C'était l'été inoubliable.

Une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard, nous sommes aller au Chemin de Traverse et que ne fût pas notre surprise, nous avons rencontré deux autres semblables. En les voyant face-à-face, nos yeux sont redevenus bleus et c'est alors que nos huit parents se sont écriés :

**- Mon dieu, ils sont quatre!**

Nous ne comprenions pas très bien et c'est là que les parents des deux nouveaux nous ont expliqué ceci :

**- Nous nous sommes rencontré cet été, au supermarché, et les yeux de nos enfants sont devenus bleu, comme présentement, mais nous ne savions pas pourquoi. C'est à ce moment que la mère de Badil nous a dit que son fils avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je lui ai donc dit que ma fille, Falla, avait elle aussi quelque chose de bizarre...**

Ils ont continué leur conversation en adulte pendant que nous nous présentions l'un aux autres. Se fût Falla qui commença :

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Falla Docklade, j'ai onze ans et je suis inscrite à Poudlard.**

Adil était encore un peu ébranlé alors c'est moi qui lui ai répondu :

**- Bonjour, je suis Elga Strawood. J'ai douze ans et je vais également à Poudlard, seulement, moi et Adil, c'est notre deuxième année.**

Falla et moi nous nous serrions la main quand Adil prit la parole :

**- Salut, moi c'est Adil Woodock. J'ai douze ans aussi et c'est ma deuxième année à Poudlard.**

Badil sourit et nous répondit enfin :

**- Salut! Je m'appelle Badil Ladeclick, j'ai onze ans et je vais à Poudlard pour ma première année. Dites, vous savez pourquoi on a tous les yeux bleu qu'en présence des autres?**

Se fût moi qui répondit :

**- Non, nous ne le savons pas, et toi, le sais-tu?**

C'est Falla qui me répondit :

**- Non, nous non plus et c'est bien dommage.**

Après cela, nous avons fini nos emplettes puis nous nous sommes quitter en nous disant à bientôt.

De retour à bord du train, nous les avons revu. Nous étions très contents. Nous avons parlé, puis arriver à Pré-au-lard, nous sommes parti, en diligence, vers l'école. Comme à son habitude, a eu lieu la répartition des nouveaux. Cette fois ce fût un grand étonnement. Falla et Badil étaient envoyés à Poufsouffle. Nous ne comprenions pas mais bref, ce fût quand même une année identique à la précédente. Nous avons tout montré aux deux nouveaux qui, comme nous, étaient les premiers de classe.

À la fin de cette deuxième année, tous quatre avons eu les meilleures notes. Adil et moi étions envoyé en troisième année et Falla et Badil s'en allaient en deuxième année. Comme l'été d'avant, nous passions rendre visite aux autres et nos parents s'entendaient tous très bien.

Les années suivantes, aucun signe d'une autre ou d'un autre semblable à nous. Même à l'école, nous étions les seuls à avoir les yeux lumineux. Nous avons donc abandonné l'idée que d'autres viendraient nous rejoindre. Les années se succédaient et toujours aucune trace d'autres comme nous.

Ce fût que le jour de mes 18 ans que j'ai su que j'étais l'une des Shadow. Cela m'est apparu, comme je le disais, le jour de mes 18 ans. J'avais invité mes trois amis, Adil, Falla et Badil à venir chez-moi et nous nous amusions à faire des trucs de magie lorsque tout-à-coup, tout est devenu noir et un habit de sorcier est apparu sur moi. J'étais confuse, je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. J'ai alors fais un peu de lumière et je me suis regardé dans la glace, le miroir. J'étais vêtue de noir. Une grande et belle robe noire de sorcier accompagné d'une grande cape suivit d'un capuchon le tout noir également. Les trois autres me fixaient stupéfaits et envieux. J'ai donc rallumé la lumière et à ma grande surprise, j'ai disparue. Adil a refermé la lumière et je suis revenu. J'ai étudié de fond en comble toute la robe. J'y ai trouvé dans une poche une lettre. La voici :

**Hermione**: Mais il manque quelque chose! Où est cette lettre?

Hermione renversa le livre la tête à l'envers et aussitôt, un parchemin en tomba.

**Hermione**: Ha! Voilà ce que je cherchais! La fameuse lettre...

**_Les planètes se sont alliées, la lune et le soleil se sont accordés et un Shadow est née. Elga Strawood Shadow. Vous êtes maintenant adulte et la première d'une série de treize. Vous êtes la première des Shadow, c'est-à-dire, un esprit, une personne dotée d'immense pouvoir, force, capacité et d'une grande immortalité. Votre but : Retrouver les autres Shadow et former le cercle protecteur qui sauvera l'élu. Votre mission est déjà commencée, 3 sont déjà retrouvés. Vous devez retrouver les autres, en votre présence leur yeux deviendront bleus. Lorsque vous les aurez retrouvé, il vous faudra leur enseigner votre savoir pour qu'ils puisent vous succéder après votre mort. Il vous faudra également percer le mystère de la treizième, celle qui sera la plus précieuse d'entre tous car si elle meurt, ce sera que vous serez tous morts. Vous aurez tous été tués par la même personne, le même danger qui vous guette tous dans quelques centaines d'années et si elle meurt, l'élu sera tué et le monde des sorciers disparaîtra. L'heure est grave, mais vous devez d'abord savoir, le Shadow est immortel tant qu'il n'avouera pas son éternel amour à un autre qu'à un Shadow. Enfait, le Shadow ne pourra pas mourir s'il se marie avec un de ses pair, un Shadow. Par contre, la treizième, elle ne décèdera que si elle avoue son amour à un autre que l'élu, car dans ce cas, elle décèderait sur le coup. Si l'élu devait lui refuser cet amour et qu'elle soit blessée, elle moura une fois le danger écarté. Il faut savoir que si la treizième Shadow avoue son éternel amour au vrai, le seul et unique élu, elle tomberait dans un sommeil de 48 heures, ce qu'on appelle le Sommeil du Shadow. Le Shadow peut être réveillé que si l'élu lui avoue son éternel amour par un baiser, le Baiser de l'Élu. Si cet amour n'est pas sincère, le Shadow moura au bout des 48 heures. Si le baiser de l'élu est sincère alors les 48 heures sont avancées. Le Shadow se réveillera au bout de 24 heures qui sont accumulé à partir du moment que l'élu à poser son baiser sur les lèvres du Shadow. La treizième, la plus précieuse, peut invoquer l'Épée du Shadow dans les combats. Aucun autre Shadow ne le peut. Tous les Shadow ont leur épée propre à eux dite L'Épée du Shadow mais l'épée de la treizième est vainqueur et mortellement blessante. Pour tous les êtres vivants, le 13 représente le malheur, mais pour les Shadow, c'est la vie, la survie, le bonheur, la chance, la bravoure, le courage, la force et c'est pourquoi le 13 est vainqueur pour les Shadow. Vous devez donc tous vous retrouver et le moment venu, le danger apparaîtra, vous vous allierez avec une communauté du nom de l'ordre du Phénix. Alors vous serez vainqueur, peut-être que par la dernière, mais vous triompherez du mal, vous êtes futés et rusés, ne perdez pas cela et retrouvez ceux qui manque au cercle des Shadow. _**

L'étoile du Shadow

**Hermione**: Ensuite, ça retourne dans le journal... Voilà!

D'accord, je dois avouer que cette lettre était plutôt étrange mais malgré tout, j'ai fais selon la volonté de l'Étoile. J'ai commencé à chercher les neuf qui manquaient au cercle des Shadow. 

Aujourd'hui, encore, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Mes trois confrères m'aident à retrouver ceux qui nous manquent mais toujours aucune trace d'un autre Shadow.

Et voilà, je dois te laisser maintenant, nous repartons à nos recherches.

_Elga Strawood  
Shadow #1_

Juste au moment où Hermione avait fini de lire ces lignes, on vint annoncer le couvre-feu. Hermione resserra le journal intime dans sa table de chevet et s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de lire.


	17. Le lendemain

**Chapitre 17 : Le lendemain...**

Le lendemain, Reba se réveilla et se souvint tout d'un coup qu'elle avait oublié son livre à la bibliothèque. Elle se leva à la presse, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et couru à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva nul part son petit journal intime. Elle alla demandé à la bibliothécaire mais celle-ci lui confirma ne pas avoir vu de journal intime lors de la fermeture de la bibliothèque la veille au soir. Reba sortit donc de la bibliothèque et retourna dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione était assise avec Ron et Harry, cependant, elle ne leur parla pas un mot du Journal intime de Reba. Elle leur raconta ses vacances de Noël et Harry lui raconta les siennes, puisque Hermione n'était pas rester pour écouter la veille au soir.

Quand Remus arriva, Reba lui raconta la perte de son journal intime, celui-ci en fût très surpris puisqu'il connaissait l'existence de ce journal. Il promit à Reba de le retrouver. Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione les observait, Reba et Lupin, en train de discuter. Elle se doutait que Lupin connaissait l'existence du journal puisqu'il avait pris soin de Reba durant un certain temps.

**Hermione** (tout bas pour elle-même): Ce soir, je continuerai ma lecture.

**Ron**: Quoi? Quelle lecture?

**Hermione**: Non rien! Ce n'est rien, j'ai un livre à lire chaque soir, mes parents m'ont fait un cadeau d'un livre moldu, il est un peu ennuyeux. Mais je dois le lire. C'est le journal des mes ancêtres.

Reba observait Hermione, se demandant si c'était possible que celle-ci l'ait suivi la veille et qu'elle lui ait prit son livre. Mais Reba n'en fit rien paraître. Toutefois, durant les cours, Reba se rendit au dortoir des filles de la tour de Griffondor et fouilla partout où le lit d'Hermione. Elle fût étonnée de ne rien trouver. Reba repartit donc, les mains vides.

Quand elles furent assises ensemble durant un cours, Reba en profita pour demandé à Hermione:

**Reba**: Dis-moi Hermione, tu ne m'aurais pas suivi hier quand je suis aller à la bibliothèque?

Hermione resta bouche bée mais fût quand même capable de lui réponde:

**Hermione**: Non pourquoi?

**Reba**: Ha, pour rien, j'ai simplement perdu quelque chose qui m'étais très cher et j'aimerais beaucoup le retrouver. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé un petit livre?

**Hermione**: Non, désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Reba haussa les épaules mais elle avait très bien remarqué l'expression d'Hermione quand elle lui avait posée la question et elle se doutait bien maintenant que c'était elle qui avait prit son journal. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas fouiner dans les livres d'Hermione alors que celle-ci était assise à côté d'elle. Reba laissa donc tombé pour cette journée.

Le soir, Hermione se dépêcha de retourner dans son dortoir, après bien sûre avoir embrasser Ron. Comme la veille, elle se rassit sur son lit et recommença à lire.

**Hermione**: Bon, où en étais-je rendu? Ha oui! Le 3 août 1114, vraiment, ça passe vite...

Cher Journal, 

Désolé d'avoir si retardé avant de te réécrire mais ma joie est trop profonde. Nous venons de trouver la cinquième Shadow. Elle se nomme Sika Clickbur, elle a 14 ans mais ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes encore jeunes et nous pourront nous occuper d'elle. Elle est déjà inscrite depuis trois ans à l'école Poudlard où nous avons déjà étudié. Elle y sera très bien. Nous la surveillerons du mieux que nous le pourrons jusqu'à ses 18 ans.

J'ai aussi oublié de t'écrire, le jour des 18 ans de Adil, Falla et Badil, la robe est apparue sur eux et une lettre, peu différente de la mienne leur a été adressée. Je suis si contente. Je continue les recherches avec Adil. J'ai laissé Falla et Badil s'occuper de Sika.

Aller, au revoir!

_Elga Strawood_

**Hermione**: Wow! Ils sont maintenant 5 Shadow au 3 août 1114. Je me demande... Non, je continue à lire. Le 31 août 1114

Cher Journal, 

Je cherche toujours mais je ne trouve rien. Je commence à désespérer mais Falla me redonne toujours courage. Bon, et bien, je continue alors...

À bientôt!

_Elga Strawood_

**Hermione**: Bon, (elle soupira, s'étira et dans un long bâillement) je crois que je vais dormir!

Elle referma le petit livre, se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin et s'endormie.

Harry et Ron avaient discuté toute la soirée d'Hermione et son comportement étrange depuis quelques temps ainsi que de Reba.

**Ron**: Alors, Harry, vas-tu enfin me dire que tu es en amour?

**Harry**: Voyons Ron, avec qui veux-tu que je sois en amour?

**Ron**: Hum Hum... Voyons Harry, arrête tes cachotteries, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi! Avec Reba qui d'autre?!

Harry rosit légèrement et Ron partit à rire.

**Ron**: Je le savais, tu l'aimes bien cette Reba, avoue-le!

**Harry**: Que j'avoue ou non, ça ne changera pas, elle ne m'aime pas! Depuis que vous êtes revenus, elle ne me parle presque plus! C'en est quasiment insultant!

**Ron**: On peut toujours arranger ça! T'as qu'à le demander et on vous laissera tout seul la prochaine fois...

Harry se retourna, prit son oreiller et le lança à Ron qui le reçu de plein fouet. Ron à son tour, prit son oreiller et la bagarre s'en suivit. Jusqu'à ce que le couvre feu soit donné. Alors tout le monde s'endormis sans un mot.


	18. Le retournement de Drago

**Chapitre 18 : Le retournement de Drago**

À leur réveil, Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient tous 3 une délicieuse odeur qui leur chatouillait les narines. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de s'habiller et de se rendre à la Grande Salle prendre le petit déjeuné. À leur arrivée, ils ne furent pas très surpris de voir Drago entouré, comme à son habitude, de tous les Serpentards. Ce qui fut un peu plus surprenant c'est de voir que même Serdaigle et Poufsouffle entouraient Drago. Hermione le regarda stupéfaite et enfin se retourna vers les deux garçons:

**Hermion**e: Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu inventé encore pour que tout le monde soit après lui comme ça. Bof, disons que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais quand même, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes à Poufsouffle comme à Serdaigle de soutenir un Serpentard! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur prendre?

Quand ils les virent entré, Drago se leva d'un bond et alla se placé droit devant Harry.

**Drago**: C'est toi, j'en suis sûre! C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette lettre en te faisant passé pour ma propre mère!

**Harry**: Pourrais-je comprendre de quoi est-ce que tu parle? Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes.

**Drago**: Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu m'as écris cette lettre pour me forcer à rejoindre ton rang. Pouha! Qu'elle débilité. Jamais je ne rejoindrai ton rang. Penses-tu vraiment que je me mettrais à fréquenter des Sang-de-bourbes? Vraiment, tu me fais pitié Potter.

**Harry**: Drago, je t'assure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Penses-tu vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à t'écrire une lettre. Reste dans le camp de tes parents chéris, c'est toi le pire mais ça ne me fait pas un pli. Alors dégage Malfoy.

Mais Drago ne se poussa pas. Il resta planté là à regardé Harry, ce dernier s'exaspéra et lui demanda:

**Harry**: Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Tu dois être capable de reconnaître l'écriture de tes parents quand même!

Drago semblait réfléchir, puis un instant plus tard, il tendit la lettre à Harry en lui disant:

**Drago**: Lis, et reconnais toi!

Harry, avec Ron et Hermione, se mit à lire la lettre.

_Mon très cher Drago, _

Pardonne-moi d'être une si mauvaise mère, je ne me préoccupe guère de toi mon chéri. Mais malgré tout cela, laisse-moi te dire que ta mère t'aime énormément. Même si tu ne me croiras pas, je dois quand même essayer de te l'expliquer. Et je te demanderais de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Drago, le temps en dehors de Poudlard est très sombre. Tu dois déjà le savoir. Ton père, aussi redoutable qu'il peut l'être, fait parti du camp des mauvais. Ces derniers jours ont été très dur pour nous, femmes de mangemorts, et je dois, mon garçon, te demander une faveur: Rejoint le camp des bons. Je sais que ça peut paraître imbécile de te demander cela mais croit moi, croit ta mère, ton père est devenu fou. Voldemort l'oblige à faire des choses effroyables. Ho! Drago, mon enfant, ne t'arrêtes pas de lire. Voldemort a décidé que les femmes des Mangemorts n'avaient pas leur place et il nous fait subir la torture pour être sure que nous ne dirons rien.

Drago, ta mère est très mal empoint, crois-moi. Je survivrai mais je te le demande encore une fois: Rejoint le camp des bons, c'est pour toi la seule chance de survivre!

Je t'aime, et même si cette lettre ne fera peut-être pas l'effet désiré, je t'aimerai toujours.

Ta mère

**Ron**: Hé bien, ça on peut dire que ça frappe dur. Mais je te jure Malfoy, Harry à passer la journée avec moi hier et il n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire cette lettre. Alors fiche-lui la paix.

**Drago**: Vraiment, alors, qui ça peut bien être? Ma mère ne m'écrirait jamais pour me demander de rejoindre votre camp, elle hait beaucoup trop Potter et les moldus pour cela. Alors peut-être est-ce Hermione, toi Weasley, tu es trop débile pour écrire, ou bien... Ha, mais la voila la réponse, c'est Reba Ryla!

Harry rougit et s'écria:

**Harry**: Laisse Reba en dehors de ça Malfoy, cette histoire elle est entre ta mère et toi, alors organise-toi avec elle!

Et il partit avant que la colère ne lui fasse faire d'autres bêtises. Drago resta figé. Quand ils furent tous assis pour déjeuné, Hermione se pencha vers Harry et Ron et leur dit:

**Hermione**: À mon avis, ce ne peut être que la mère de Drago qui a écrit cette lettre, bien qu'il ne veut pas le croire. J'ai entendu d'autres élèves de Serpentard durant la journée d'hier en parler et ceux dont les parents sont mangemorts, tout du moins le père, leur mère subit le même sort que celui de la mère de Drago.

Sur ces derniers mots d'Hermione, le déjeuné apparu et tous se mirent à manger. Après ce délicieux repas, ils avaient un cours de sortilèges et enchantement. Ils se rendirent donc dans le cours du professeur Flitwick. Mais Reba, elle, n'en restait pas là, elle suivait du regard Hermione et elle était bien décidée à récupérer son journal intime. Hermione avait peut-être lu l'important après tout et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Reba se faufila donc jusqu'au dortoir des filles de la tour de Griffondor, là, elle ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Hermione avait oublié le petit journal sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'empara du livre aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, et disparue.

Quand les premiers cours furent terminés, Hermione se rendit à son lit et se mit à chercher le journal intime. Rien, il avait disparu. Elle se dit qu'elle avait du l'oublier quelque part ou encore qu'il était glisser de la table de chevet. Elle se mit à le chercher mais ne trouva toujours rien. Ron entra au même moment.

**Ron**: Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione?

**Hermione**: Ho, euh... Je cherche le livre que mes parents m'ont offert pour Noël. Tu te souviens, le journal de mes ancêtres. Je ne le retrouve plus et il est très important. S'il te plaît, aide-moi à le retrouver. Je crois que je l'ai oublié à la bibliothèque. Je cours vérifier.

Ron en resta bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien de si important ce journal d'ancêtre pour qu'Hermione le cherche ainsi. Bon peut importe, Ron alla retrouver Harry à la salle commune de Griffondor. Durant tout ce temps, Reba s'était rendue à la bibliothèque et s'était installé à un endroit où elle était sûre de ne pas se faire remarqué. Elle se remit à écrire. Quand à son tour Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, elle commença à chercher, puis, ne trouvant rien là non plus, elle alla demander à la bibliothécaire qui lui confirma, à elle aussi, n'avoir rien vu de journal intime. Puis Hermione se découragea et retourna à la Grande Salle bien que celle-ci fût vide. Elle s'assit à une table toute seule et se mit à pensé:

**Hermione**: Je suis sûre que Reba est au courant que c'était moi qui lui avait pris son journal. Elle a dû venir me le prendre ce matin pendant les cours de Flitwick. Quelle nouille je fais.

**Drago**: Une belle nouille! C'est quoi le journal intime de Reba? On peut savoir de quoi ça parle? Et puis ne vas pas t'imaginé que j'ai cru votre histoire avec votre lettre faussement écrite provenant sois disant de ma mère.

**Hermione** (soupirant): Drago, je t'assure que ni moi, ni Ron, ni Harry ne t'avons envoyé de message, de lettre ou de ce que tu veux. On a autre chose à fouetter!

Au même moment, les autres élèves entrèrent et des hiboux aussi. Ils apportaient des messages à de nombreux serpentard et à des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle aussi, même Ron, à son grand étonnement en reçu une. Tous les élèves se mirent à lire. Les lettres provenaient des parents des élèves. Celle de Ron était de son père et elle disait ceci:

_Ron, _

C'est ton père qui t'écris. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important que le ministère a découvert. Toutes les mères des élèves dont le père est mangemort vont envoyer à leurs enfants des lettres, ils essaient de convertir leurs jeunes au bien, car ils se font maltraiter par leur propre mari. Ils se pourraient bien que d'autres élèves reçoivent des messages semblables à ceux-ci car bon nombre de parents doivent désormais ce cacher et je dois t'avouer que pour le moment, il n'y a que Poudlard de sécuritaire. Alors restes-y bien en sécurité et prends soins des tes amis. Nous comptons sur votre soutien à tous les 3 pour protégé vos confrères et consoeurs. Bien sûre, Reba est là ainsi que Dumbledore. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop.

Prenez soins de vous.

Ton père

Comme d'autres Serpentard avaient eux aussi reçus des lettres identiques à celle de Malfoy, ce dernier ne put que croire en celle de sa mère désormais. Il alla donc retrouver Harry et lui dit:

**Drago**: Bon, bien... Je dois croire ce que ma mère me dit maintenant. Je me range de ton côté, bien que cela ne me fasse guère plaisir. Crabbe et Goyle le seront eux aussi. Alors, que devons-nous faire?

Sur les mots de Malfoy, plein d'autres élèves vinrent trouvé Harry. Celui-ci fût confus et leur avoua qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il dut donc tous les faire asseoir à leur table respective car peu de temps après, Dumbledore vint lui demander ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione lui expliqua tout et Dumbledore eut un petit rictus. Il venait de comprendre maintenant que tous les élèves seraient désormais convertis au bien et que dans peu de temps, l'équipe Ryla se formerait.


End file.
